


Broken Ties

by LMXB



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 41,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMXB/pseuds/LMXB
Summary: As Alex and Kara continue to struggle post Jeremiah's death a new plan, where nothing is as it seems, threatens to rip apart the family, ruining other lives on the way.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 72
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or the characters. This is written purely for fun.
> 
> A/N: This is set a couple of weeks after Alex in Wonderland. It is not trying to tie up any of the main ongoing plots in current season. It is going to be a little a dark, but will have a kind of happy-ish ending (for some characters at least).

"Do you want to meet up tonight?" Alex asked.

"No, I need to work." Kara said looking down at some notes.

"Are we okay?" Alex asked.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Kara asked looking up.

"Because since dad died you have been distant and I get that, after all I was a complete jerk."

"You were grieving." Kara pointed out going back to looking at her papers. "You had lost your dad, you had every right to grieve the way you want."

"I was still mean to you. I just want you to know that I didn't mean what I said."

"I know that." Kara said looking up from the papers again. "I am swamped at work at the moment. But I promise you this weekend we will have a sister's night."

"Okay." Alex said. "But don't work too hard."

"I won't I promise." Kara replied. "Don't you have a girlfriend to see?"

"Yes."

"Then go." Kara said ushering Alex out of her apartment.

"Fine." Alex conceded. But as she got to the front door she turned back. "Kara, I love you."

"I love you too." Kara said before shutting the door and going back to her papers.

Just when she thought she was making progress she heard a familiar noise.

"Lena?" She asked the empty room before changing into her Supergirl costume and flying out of her apartment.

-00-

"Have you heard from Kara?" Alex asked J'onn the following afternoon.

"Not today. Why?" J'onn asked.

"She's ignoring my calls."

"That doesn't sound like her." J'onn said looking up. "She could be busy."

"Maybe, but there is nothing Supergirl on the news." Alex replied before asking. "Did she say anything to you?"

"About what?" J'onn asked.

"Me."

"What about you?"

"What I said to her after dad died."

"You're entitled to grieve." J'onn said partially dodging the question.

"I'm just worried that this time I pushed her too far."

"Alex, you're her hero." J'onn pointed out. "Yes you hurt her, but she loves you, she always will."

"Then why is she being distant?"

"Perhaps she thinks you need space?"

"Is that what she said?" Alex asked.

"No. But Kara doesn't always open up. You know that." J'onn said. "If she hasn't responded by tomorrow, I'll talk to her."

"Thank you." Alex replied.

"In return I don't suppose you want to do this stake out tonight?" J'onn asked.

"Not unless you really want me to. I mean I could give up my date with Kelly-"

"It's fine." J'onn said standing. "I'm going to buy some food and head over there."

"Good luck." Alex said before picking up her phone.

"Hey Nia, it's Alex." Alex greeted as Nia answered her phone.

"Hi Alex."

"Have you seen Kara today?"

"No, but she and William have been working on a story that's kept them pretty busy." Nia replied. "Why? Is there a problem?"

"No, I guess not. I just can't get hold of her."

"If I see her I get her to call you." Nia replied.

"Thanks." Alex said hanging up before heading to Kara's apartment.

-00-

"J'onn." Kelly greeted entering his office at speed the next morning.

"Kelly? Is everything okay?"

"Is Alex here?"

"Not yet. Why?"

"She didn't come home last night and she isn't answering her phone."

"I thought you had a date?"

"We did. She cancelled. I was hoping she was working, but she she isn't answering my calls."

Frowning J'onn went to a computer and typed something in.

"She's at Kara's." J'onn said.

"Thank god. Wait, you track Alex?"

"Just her phone. She has a habit of getting into trouble." He pointed out grabbing his jacket. "Let's go over there and make sure everything is okay."

-00-

When J'onn and Kelly entered Kara's unlocked apartment they saw Alex sprawled in Kara's couch.

"Alex!" Kelly called hurrying to her side.

Slowly opening her eyes Alex asked confused. "Kel? What time is it?"

"Nine."

"Crap, I'm late for work." Alex said before sitting up and seeing J'onn before meekly adding. "Sorry."

"What are you doing here?" J'onn asked.

"I was worried about Kara, so came by. I guess I fell to sleep. Wait, is Kara here?"

"No." J'onn said causing Alex to rush round the apartment. "She didn't come home last night."

"Could she have stayed with William?" Kelly asked.

"Maybe. I just have a really bad feeling." Alex said. "Something is wrong." She added before pressing a button on her watch. After two minutes of nothing happening, apart from Kelly getting more confused J'onn said. "I'll call Brainy."

-00-

"Problem Dox?" Lex asked approaching Brainy.

"Mr Luthor." Brainy replied. "It appears that Supergirl is missing."

"That would explain why she didn't turn up to our meeting. I assume you have checked with the Martian?"

"No one has seen her since Thursday afternoon." Brainy said.

"That is most unlike her." Lex mused. "Can you look for radar tracks for the last couple of days?"

"That is what I am doing now." Brainy said. "The last radar return off Supergirl we had was Thursday evening at 21:12 hours." He then said. "I am correlating with news feeds and other signals of interests." He explained before going. "Hmm."

"Hmm what?" Lex asked.

"Lena's watch activated at 21:11."

"Lena's watch?" Lex asked.

"An emergency beacon that Lena could use if she were in trouble."

"Is Lena in trouble?" Lex asked.

"I have not heard from her. You?" Brainy said.

"No. But that is not unusual." Lex said. "And she did say she would be away for a few days. Something to do with a breakthrough. Are you able to see where the watch was activated from, or where Supergirl flew to?"

"She flew out of range of the radar after a few minutes." Brainy said. "But she was heading North East." He added as he type. "I am trying to triangulate Lena's signal. It appears that Supergirl was heading for it, but I can't pinpoint the origin."

"There." Lex said pointing to the map.

"What is it?" Brainy asked seeing nothing significant.

"We have a small research factory there." Lex said. "Send a team and find out what happened."

"Of course."

"Actually, you'll need my access codes. I'll come too."

-00-

"You have no authority to be here." Lex pointed out when J'onn and Alex landed in front of him. "This is private land."

"And my sister might be on it. So no matter what you are hiding, we will figure it out." Alex argued.

"I am as worried about Supergirl as you are." Lex said.

"I doubt that."

"Don't get me wrong, I still hate Kryptonians, but Supergirl is useful." He said. "While I can use her, why would I want her out of the way?" He asked.

"You're sick." Alex said as one of the Agents approached Lex.

"The team is ready sir. Do you want us to enter?"

"Yes." He said biting back a sarcastic comment. "Use code Alph Hotel Bravo 8 8 7." Lex instructed.

"Yes Sir." The Agent said returning to the entrance as he did so Lex explained to Alex and J'onn.

"It is the admin code. Before you get any ideas, I will change it when we're done."

"Sir, it isn't working." The Agent said returning.

"Did you put it in correctly?" Lex asked. Without waiting for an answer he moved to the console and tried and failed to open the doors. "So much for a new relationship of trust." He muttered. "Lena must have changed the codes. You'll have to blow the doors." He said backing away asking. "Lena, what are you up to?"

"You seem agitated." J'onn commented.

"Of course I am agitated. I am a control freak, and right now I am clearly not in control." Lex pointed out just as there was an explosion. "Not to mention Lena has just cost me tens of thousands of dollars worth of damages." He added as the DEO team entered the building.

"You don't seem concerned about Lena's safety." Alex said suspiciously.

"Lena can take care of herself. The fact that the codes have changed means she changed them. She wouldn't do that if she was in danger." Lex pointed out before asking. "Shall we?"

"What was this place used for?" J'onn asked as they moved through the corridors.

"Bio research." Lex said. "Ten years ago this facility was state of the art, but now it is obsolete, so the operation moved to National City."

"But you still keep the lab?" J'onn asked.

"The land is valuable." Lex shrugged before his attention was caught by something. "More valuable than I appreciated." He added as he approached some equipment. "And very valuable to Lena. This equipment is brand new." He pointed out. "Let's go to her private lab." He said turning off the main corridor. "I have to admit I'm impressed. I didn't think she'd be able to keep me in the dark, yet here we are." He said as they reached another door. This one protected by another security terminal.

He tried his access code and when it was rejected he turned to J'onn and said. "It appears that you are our only hope."

"In what way?"

"This door is designed to stop an explosion., we can't just blow it open. There is an emergency release on the inside, but obviously you need to be on the inside. That is where you come in."

"You want me to phase through the door?" J'onn asked.

"This sounds like a trap." Alex said.

"Cynicism looks good on you." Lex smiled. "It's your choice. If your sister is behind that door J'onn is the only way in."

"I'll do it." J'onn said approaching the door.

"Just so you know if he doesn't come back, I will kill you." Alex warned Lex.

"Just so you know we are on camera." Lex said pointing to the security devices. "You might not want to threaten me so publicly." He added.

Before Alex could respond the door opened.

"Told you. Perhaps you should actually trust me." Lex smiled, allowing Alex to step through the door first. As they entered Alex immediately saw the green glow.

"That's Kryptonite." She said increasing her speed as she searched for Kara.

"Do you smell that?" Lex asked crinkling his nose.

"Something burned down here." J'onn said searching each room.

Eventually he opened a door and stopped in his tracks.

"J'onn? What is it?" Alex asked, seeing his behaviour. When he didn't respond she tried to get past him. Eventually though she saw a glimpse of what was in the room and said. "No." Before pushing past J'onn.

"That explains the bad barbecue smell." Lex commented as she saw the charred bone fragments and a burnt cape. When J'onn turned to him, anger simmering in his eyes, Lex added. "Sorry, too soon?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll remind you that you have no right to be here. But seeing you'll probably start a riot if you are not, you are welcome to observe the investigation." Lex said as Alex and J'onn were shown into the briefing room. "But be clear, one little toe out of line and you will be imprisoned for interfering with an investigation." Lex added. When Alex just stared at him he took that as her agreement and went on.

"Then take a seat."

Silently Alex and J'onn sat down and Lex nodded to Brainy who turned on a screen.

"We extracted this footage from the servers." Brainy said. "It is from Thursday evening."

"I know you are going to ignore me anyway, but I think I have a responsibility to suggest you don't watch it." Lex said.

When Alex just stared at the screen Brainy said. "Mr Luthor is correct, you don't want to see this."

"Stop wasting time and show me the footage." Alex snapped.

"With sound?" Brainy asked Lex who solemnly nodded.

As the footage started to roll they saw Supergirl walk through the empty labs until she finally came face to face with Lena.

"What's wrong?" Supergirl asked.

"I'm sorry. I know it isn't why you gave me the watch, but I needed help and you are the only person who could help me." Lena said.

"Of course. What is it?" Kara asked.

"It's Lex." Lena said.

"What has he done?"

"He is trying to take over the whole god damn world. You were right Myriad was a mistake. Lex could have gained control and used it for his own ego. No matter what I do he will try to take over. But if he does that the world will suffer."

"So what can we do?" Supergirl asked.

"I need a display of power. Something that will make even he realise he is not all powerful."

"This sounds dangerous Lena." Supergirl said, her tone cautious.

"It's a calculated risk." Lena said. "But I need your help. Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Supergirl said.

"I probably deserve that trust less than you deserve mine." Lena said after a moment.

"My deception was to keep you safe."

"And mine is to keep the world safe." Lena commented pressing a button which caused some panels in the wall to drop, revealing Kryptonite.

"What are you doing?" Kara asked sagging.

"For this to work, my power has to be absolute. No that's a lie. Lex would never accept I am better than him. So what I have to do is remove his most powerful weapon." Lena said hauling Kara to her feet and leading her to another room, a room Alex recognised as the one that had the remains. "Lex is using you. He is using you to fulfil his plan and you either don't see it or have no choice than to follow. As it stands, through no fault of your own, you pose the biggest risk to humanity. I have to put an end to it. I really am sorry. Anything that is left will be used, just like Cadmus used your blood. I can't let that happen." Lena said depositing Kara in the room and shutting the door. She then went back to the original room and typed at a keyboard. She then shut her eyes and said. "I wish there was another way." She then hit a button and the camera feed in the other room showed a bright flash before taking a few seconds for the auto gain controls to adjust. When they did the footage showed Kara's charred remains.

"It was doctored. Lena may have issues with Kara, but she is not a killer. She would not do that." Alex said not believing what she had seen.

"Your faith in my sister is touching and to be honest, more than a little unexpected." Lex said. "However, no evidence of tampering has been found. You are welcome to analyse it yourself."

"We will." Alex said.

"Unfortunately that is not the only evidence." Brainy said sadly. "As you know we found a burnt body, which appeared to be wearing Supergirl's costume. On testing it was shown, that was indeed Supergirl's costume."

"That doesn't mean she was the one wearing it." Alex said.

"True." Brainy conceded. "So we then looked at the remains. Which were very badly degraded. However, we did eventually find several samples that could be used for DNA comparison."

"And?" Lex prompted.

"And the results are no- have just come in." He said looking at his screen. There was a pause as he read the result before finally saying. "They are a match." Brainy said looking like he had been punched. "Supergirl is gone."

-00-

"Is it true?" Kelly asked bursting into Alex's apartment later that day. "Did Lena really kill Supergirl?"

"Yes." J'onn said as Alex said.

"No."

"Alex, there was DNA evidence." J'onn reminded her from where he sat by Eliza's side. The presence of Eliza confusing Kelly.

"How did you know?" Alex asked Kelly, ignoring J'onn.

"The video just went viral." Kelly said.

"That sick son of a bitch." Alex said pacing round the room. "Why would he leak it?"

"I don't know." J'onn said.

"But it is proof he is up to something." Alex said.

"That doesn't change the fact she's gone." J'onn pointed out.

"No she isn't." Alex responded still pacing.

"Alex, please sit down." Eliza pleaded.

"Now is not the time to sit. We have to find her." Alex said. "Lex has done something and there will be nothing good about it."

"Even if Lex was up to something, Brainy wouldn't lie." J'onn argued.

"She is not dead." Alex stated.

"I know it is hard to accept, but the evidence is overwhelming." J'onn pointed out.

"I would know if she was dead." Alex said, the comment confusing Kelly before the pieces started to fall into place. Alex then looked at Eliza and added. "You would too."

"Alex, I want to believe she is alive as much as you but-" Eliza started.

"No buts. She isn't dead. You may have given up on her, but I am not giving up on her." Alex said storming out.

"I'll go." Kelly said hurrying after her as J'onn sat next to Eliza.

"Is she right?" Eliza asked desperate to cling to some hope.

"I don't see how she can be. The DNA was a match." J'onn said. "And we found no trace of tampering in the video."

-00-

"Alex wait." Kelly said as she left the building and saw Alex storming down the street. Running after her she called once more. This time Alex turned and faced her. Coming to a stop Kelly wrapped her arms around Alex and said. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Alex asked pulling away. "She isn't dead."

"Alex-"

"You don't understand." Alex went on looking lost. "I'd know if she were dead."

"I do understand." Kelly said. "I understand that you have watched a video showing your sister's murder."

"How did you-?" Alex asked, wondering how Kelly knew the truth.

"Your mom being here was a give away." Kelly pointed out. "I get why it is so hard to accept her loss. Especially after everything that happened recently but-"

"I still don't need you to psychoanalyse me and tell me I can't let go, or that what I am feeling is guilt." Alex spat out. "I know she isn't dead. She can't be. Please just give me some space." With that she turned and walked away.

-00-

"She needed some space." Kelly said, looking defeated, when she returned to the apartment without Alex. She then looked at Eliza and asked. "How are you doing?"

Before Eliza could answer there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." J'onn offered opening the door only to greet the new comer with a warning. "You shouldn't be here."

"I am aware if I had arrived twenty minutes earlier that Alex would have directed her considerable rage at me. As a therapist, you may want to help her through her anger management issues." He said to Kelly.

"Out." J'onn said, in no mood to put up with Lex.

"Now now, I come under a flag of friendship. Well it is more an early warning."

"What have you done?" J'onn asked.

"As one of my employees, the President has asked me to make funeral arrangements for Supergirl. Fear not no expense will be spared. It will be a hero's burial. Now I am sure you are going for something rustic for Kara's burial, but if you want any input to the main event I would welcome all suggestions. You can also have early sight of my eulogy."

"Just get out." Eliza said, her voice low and threatening.

"Just remember, my offer is always open." He said walking out of the apartment.

"You okay?" J'onn asked sitting next to Eliza.

"The thought of him having anything to do with her funeral makes my skin crawl."

"Surely you take priority." Kelly said to Eliza. "I mean she was your daughter."

"Not as far as the world knows." J'onn said.

"But it doesn't have to be a secret anymore." Kelly argued.

"Several former prisoners of Fort Rozz targeted Kara because of who her mother was. If Supergirl's identity got out Alex and Eliza would be in danger, even now. The world can never know who Kara really was." J'onn said, pausing before saying. "Letting him run it is no bad thing. It will put distance between Kara and Supergirl."

"The fact that it will keep Alex safe is the only reason I'm going along with it." Eliza said before standing. "It's been a long day, I'm going to go."

"Where are you staying?" Kelly asked.

"I'll get a hotel-"

"She's staying with me." J'onn said firmly. "I'll take you there now."

"I'd prefer it if you found Alex." Eliza said.

"I'll take you to my place so you can get some rest. Then I'll search for Alex." J'onn assured her.


	3. Chapter 3

"How is she?" J'onn asked as he and Eliza arrived at Alex's apartment on the day of the funeral.

"Not good." Kelly said, looking drained. Lowering her voice she added. "She's pretty drunk." With that she stepped away from the door and let the two in.

"You ready to go?" J'onn asked.

"I'm not going." Alex said pouring herself another drink.

"She was your sister." Eliza said.

"Is my sister." Alex corrected. "She's not dead." Alex said. "So there is no point in going to the funeral."

"Alex-" Eliza tried again.

"Just go."

"Alex, please will you talk to me." Eliza said.

"No. Because all you want to do is to talk about the funeral and moving on. But I don't, because she's not dead." Alex said downing her drink and pouring another one.

"You'd really prefer to sit here getting drunk than go to Kara's funeral?" Eliza asked.

"There it is, that look of disappointment, that you have always delivered so perfectly." Alex went on. "I'll save us all time. You all crack on and I'll spend today contemplating my failures."

"You haven't failed." Eliza said.

"I have tried to hard to be strong, to protect Kara, but I failed." Alex said the anger and frustration obvious.

"No you didn't."

"Then why do you think she is dead?" Alex asked.

"What Lena did is not an indictor of you failing." Eliza said. "You have always been there for everyone. I'm so proud of you."

"Save it." Alex said angrily. "The only thing I ever did was look out for Kara and that ended in disaster."

"Alex, today is about remembering Kara." J'onn reminded her. "Celebrating her life. Not arguing. So please get your coat-"

"I'm not going." Alex said.

"Alex, please." Eliza pleaded.

"No. Kara isn't dead. Even if she was, Lex has her body not us. It's an empty box. Today is pointless. And I am not going."

Sadly Eliza moved to the door with J'onn, before giving one more sad look at Alex and leaving.

"Please don't tell me why I should go." Alex said as Kelly sat next to her.

"I'm not. But if you did change your mind we can still make it."

"I'm fine here."

"Can I ask you something?" Kelly asked.

"Sure."

"Why were you protecting Kara?" Kelly asked.

"Are you trying to make me talk about Kara so that I suddenly feel an urge to go to the funeral?" Alex asked defensively.

"It's just a question. I mean shouldn't it have been the other way round?"

"When she first came to Earth she had lost everyone. She had no idea how to fit in. Mom and dad told me that I was a big sister now and had to look after her. Dad wanted me to protect her. He gave up his life so she would be safe. But I let him down, just like I let Kara down."

"You haven't let anyone down."

"Everyone believes Kara is dead. How is that not letting everyone down?" Alex asked.

"Don't you think that by not going to the funeral you are letting your mom down more?" Kelly asked changing tactics.

"That's just perfect." Alex said. "Now you are trying to guilt me into going."

"Alex, I told you what happened at my dad's funeral. How James didn't turn up. I needed him that day more than ever and he wasn't there. I was so lost and so scared. That's how your mom is feeling now. She needs you. But more importantly, how are you going to feel next week when you realise how much she needed you and you weren't there for her." Kelly went on. "I know you Alex and I know how strong you are and how much you want to help others. And I know if you don't go you are going to regret it. And I am scared what that will do to you."

"I will feel far worse for giving up on Kara." Alex assured Kelly. "Besides J'onn is there for mom."

"That's not the same." Kelly said.

"Kinda is. Anyway Clark will be there as well and the last thing I need to hear right now is how he was her real family."

"I know Kara was your sister. But she was my friend as well. I'm going to the funeral. I hope you'll come with me." Kelly said standing and holding out her hand.

"I can't." Alex said.

-00-

"Barry." J'onn greeted once the funeral was over.

"Hey J'onn. I can't believe she's gone." Barry said hugging him.

"I know." J'onn agreed.

"Has anyone found Lena?"

"Not yet. But we will." J'onn said darkly.

"If you need any help searching for her, just asked." Barry said.

"I'll help as well." Kate said joining them.

"I appreciate that." J'onn nodded as Kate asked.

"Shouldn't Alex be here? Did something happen to her as well?"

"Alex isn't taking it very well." J'onn explained. "She's refusing to accept it."

"But there was the video and DNA evidence." Barry said. "We verified the findings for you."

"I know. But Alex is desperately clinging to the hope that Kara is alive. Just before this happened Alex said some things to Kara which can never be taken back. I think it is the guilt that she is feeling that is stopping her let go."

"Could she be right?" Kate asked. "Could she still be alive?"

"I wish I could say yes." J'onn said. "But I can't"

-00-

"How touching. All of your loved ones and friends turning up and giving you a tearful send off. Well, I guess that is all of your loved ones apart from dear old Alex, who it looks like never cared about you in the first place." Lex smiled as he looked away from the screen, showing silent video footage of the funeral, at Kara who was locked in a cell. "Lena not turning up I understand, after all the whole world thinks she murdered you. That and the fact you betrayed her and she hates you. But Alex, I really thought she'd turn up. But then again maybe it's true what she said and you were never family to her."

"Why are you doing this?" Kara asked from her cell.

"Why not?" Lex grinned. "Besides it has got rid of two problems for me. You and Lena."

"I thought you wanted to work with Lena?"

"I did, I needed her drive and knowledge. Once I got it, well let's just say, I remembered why I didn't like her."

"You won't get away with this?"

"I already have. Everyone believes you are dead. No one will look for you and I can do whatever I want." Lex said walking away before turning back. "Aren't you going to ask?"

"Ask what?" Kara questioned.

"How I did it? Aren't you a little curious about how I convinced everyone you were dead?"

"No." Kara said, assuming the answer would annoy him.

"I'll tell you anyway." Lex said. "Firstly the video, that was the part I was worried about. I was sure Brainy would find some flaws. But he didn't. It was perfect. Now I can successfully fake any video imagine what I can do. But that's tomorrow's excitement. Back to you and my genius plan. How is that the world thinks you are sitting barbecued in a box right now? I used a clone. Well kind of. You see the problem with human clones is they are unstable. But if all you need is a dead body, it is perfect. The damage done by the fire covered up all markers than might indicate a clone. As plans go even you have to admit it was good."

"Where's Lena?" Kara asked.

"Are you asking because you are worried about her or because you aren't sure if she is part of my grand plan?"

"What did you do with her?" Kara asked.

"She's -" Lex started, just as his phone buzzed. Reading the screen he tensed, anger flashing in his eyes before calming himself and smiling. "Looks like I have a job for J'onn and Alex." With that he turned and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alex, I know you are hurting-" Eliza said that evening as she once again tried to connect with her daughter.

"You don't know anything." Alex shouted. "You know nothing about me. You never have."

"Alex please." Eliza pleaded.

"Please what? What do you want from me?"

"I want to help you. You're my daughter."

"So now Kara is gone you want me? I'm not a replacement for Kara." Alex replied, her tone as bitter as her words.

"That's not what I meant." Eliza said trying not to take Alex's words to heart.

"Really? Because that isn't the message you have been giving for the last fifteen years. Only I'm not Kara. I will never be Kara. I will just be the screw up."

"You have never been a screw up." Eliza said stepping towards Alex.

"I don't need your lies right now. We all know you were more of a mother to Kara than you ever were to me." Alex said storming out of the apartment.

"She didn't mean it." J'onn said.

"I know. And if I thought it would help her I would stay and take what ever she needed to unleash. But something tells me that by being here I am only going to make it worse."

"You're leaving?" Kelly guessed.

"It's what Alex needs."

"What about what you need?" J'onn asked.

"I need Alex to be okay." Eliza pointed out. "If anything changes please call me and I'll be on the first flight back."

"If anything changes I'll fly you here myself." J'onn said, before offering. "Do you want me to fly you home now."

"I appreciate that, but I think I prefer planes. But I'd take a ride to the airport."

"Of course." He said before looking at Kelly and saying. "I'll be back later."

-00-

"How is she?" J'onn asked as he stopped by Alex's apartment having dropped Eliza off.

"Still drunk." Kelly said letting J'onn into the apartment.

"I'm not in the mood for a lecture." Alex said.

"I'm not here to give one." J'onn said. "There is no point when you're drunk." He then approached Alex and said. "I thought you should know your mother has gone back to Midvale."

When Alex didn't react he sighed and went on. "I know you are hurting. I know you miss Kara. But what would Kara want?"

"What about what I want?" Alex asked.

"What do you want?" J'onn asked.

"I want Kara." Alex said, a tear running down her face.

"I can't give you that." J'onn said.

"Than get out. Both of you. Please just leave me alone."

Hating leaving her, but knowing she needed space Kelly and J'onn retreated from the apartment. No longer under scrutiny Alex poured herself another drink and said. "I'm sorry Kara." Before downing the shot. She was about to pour herself another one when there was a knock on the door.

"What?" Alex asked opening the door, only to see Kate. "Kate?"

"Hey." Kate greeted. "Can I come in?"

"Which one was it?" Alex asked walking away from the door.

"Which one was what?" Kate asked looking round the apartment and raising an eyebrow at the empty bottles.

"Which one sent you? Mom? J'onn?" Alex slurred.

"No one sent me." Kate explained. "J'onn said you believed Kara was still alive."

"So you took it upon yourself to tell me I was crazy. Well no need I have plenty of people doing that already."

"That's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here?" Alex asked looking round.

"To help."

"Help? You can't help me." Alex said pouring herself another shot.

"I know what you are going through, more than anyone. I lost my sister too. I gave up, except she wasn't really dead and now she is a psychopath. I listened to everyone telling me she was gone, despite knowing in my heart she was alive. I gave up and she suffered as a result. So if you really think Kara is alive I'm not going to tell you to give up. But if it were Beth I would not be here getting drunk pushing everyone away, I'd be asking for help. And when you are ready I'll be there." She added before leaving.

-00-

"You okay?" J'onn asked as he and Kelly sat in his apartment.

"No. I feel so useless. My job is to help people in crisis, but nothing I do helps her."

"Alex isn't ready for help yet." J'onn said. "When she is, she'll need you more than ever."

"I'm not going anywhere." Kelly assured him. "Is Eliza going to be okay by herself?"

"She's strong. Like everyone else in the family." J'onn said. "Right now she is focusing on Alex and what Alex needs, but I'm sure she'll break at some point. I'll go up and see her on Friday to make sure she is ok and try to distract her from Supergirl's funeral."

"Do you think Alex will do something …." Kelly started, pausing to think of the right word.

"Stupid? Aggressive?" J'onn guessed. "Maybe. Right now all the alcohol is stopping her think straight. I don't know if that is likely to push into being reckless or stop her. But Friday is going to be tough on her."

"Perhaps we can persuade her to go up to Midvale to see Eliza? Both as a distraction, but also to support each other."

"It's a nice idea, but I can't see Alex doing it." He said as there was a knock on the door.

Confused he went an opened it only to find Lex on the other side.

"What do you want?" J'onn asked angrily.

"As much as it pains me. I want your help." Lex said. "May I?" He asked indicating he wanted to enter the apartment.

"Two minutes." J'onn warned.

"That's all I need." Lex said. "I want to hire you."

"Hire me for what?" J'onn asked suspiciously.

"The DEO and the FBI are doing everything they can to find Lena and bring her to justice."

"And?" J'onn asked.

"Actually it is more of a but." Lex said. "So far they have no leads. Not one. So Either Lena is far more intelligent than I give her credit for, or she has help. Either way we are not making progress. You, however, have other resources. All of whom would like to see Lena brought to justice. So I want to hire you to find Lena, no matter how long it takes. And I will pay handsomely." He added handing J'onn a cheque. "That I assume will cover your first month. Expenses will be paid on top of that."

"Why?" J'onn asked.

"I told you, we are having no luck."

"Why do you want her brought to justice?" J'onn asked. "I know part of you admires her for what she did."

"Lena's actions may have had beneficial consequences, but she has also tarnished the Luthor name. My name. And yes I am aware of the irony. However, I am not going to sit idly by and let it happen. I need her brought to justice. And while you won't want to help me, I know you want Lena. We both know you are likely to run up large cost issues pursuing her, so let me bankroll it." He paused looking at J'onn's distrust for a moment before saying. "Okay, you've got me there is another reason. No matter what you think about me, I have no desire to let something happen to this planet. The biggest threat this planet faces right now is Leviathan. I have every intention to stop them, but it will be harder if my focus is split. So I want you to hunt down Lena, something I know you want, and I will stop Leviathan." He then paused once more before saying. "I'm sure that is my two minutes. I'll see myself out."

"Are you going to accept his offer?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know. I don't trust him, but he is right. I will be searching for Lena anyway. I won't decide anything until I have talked to Alex though."

-00-

As Alex sat on the floor of her apartment, still drunk and angry, she started to think about all the times she had let Kara down. She was barely past Kara's first year on Earth when her phone rang. Picking up the phone she was about to throw it at the wall when she saw the number. Seeing it was a Midvale number that she didn't recognised she reconsidered.

"Yes." She angrily answered. "Yes this is Alex Danvers … What? …. When? How bad? …. I'll be there as quickly as I can."

Ignoring how over the limit she was Alex hurriedly scanned the apartment for her keys. Seeing them she reached over the table but accidentally kicked it over instead."

"Stupid table." She muttered bending down to pick up the keys. As she did so she dropped her phone. "Got you." She said triumphantly picking up the keys, while ignoring the phone. Stumbling to her feet she grabbed her jacket and staggered to her bike.

-00-

"How are you this fine morning?" Lex asked. When Kara just glared at him he went on. "I expected more conversation form you. I mean you are, occasionally, a journalist, albeit a bad one, but still words are kind of meant to be your thing." He paused. Still getting no response he added. "Still nothing. Not to worry, I'll just fill you in. You'll be pleased to know that J'onn and Alex now work for me. I will take good care of them, making sure they are where they need to be." Once again he paused. "Still nothing to say to me? Very well, I'll leave you alone. Don't worry, things will start to get more exciting soon. Well for me anyway." He added as an alarm sounded. Looking at his phone he saw the camera feed and added. "How unexpected, but useful." He said. "Let's just make sure the mouse walks into the trap." He then tapped on the phone before he looked back at Kara. "No matter what you say I'm not evil. I even have a soft side, so I am going to facilitate a reunion. I'll be back soon." He added walking off, leaving Kara fearing the worse.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm back." Lex called as he wheeled a hooded figure into the room adjacent to Kara's cell. "Just so I don't ruin the surprise I've turned off the speaker from your cell so we can't hear you." He said bringing the chair to a stop in front of Kara's cell so that Kara faced the masked figure. "If you're good, I might let you talk later. But first we need to welcome our new guest." He added holding something in front of his prisoner's face until the prisoner's head jolted up right.

"What the hell?" William's voice, muffled by the hood asked.

"Hello William. Do you mind if I call you William? I feel like I know you quite well. After all I have spent a lot of time looking into you. I mean you have never liked me have you? Even when the universe reset you kept your suspicion, despite having no reason. I have wondered about that. Does the Monitor have sense of humour? I mean I doubt it, yet here you are."

"You won't get away with this." William said not following what Lex was saying.

"Away with what? It was you who was trespassing." Lex reminded him. "And kudos for that. How did you find that lab?"

"I'm a reporter. I investigate." William said.

"So luck then." Lex concluded before looking back a Kara who was silently banging on the cell window. "Just so you don't get too optimistic. He didn't actually find this place. He entered one of my other labs. I brought him here so you could see him."

"Who else is here?" William asked struggling against his binds.

"We'll get to that later. Let's get back to how you were trespassing." Lex said. "Fortunately I am a forgiving person. Unfortunately, for you, I need you. You are going to help me."

"Never."

"You don't really have a choice, but I admire your spirit. That of course is a lie, I don't admire anything about you." Lex went on as William tried to free himself. "That will do you no good and it is a little rude when I am trying to hold a conversation with you, to be doing that."

"You've tied me to a chair and you want to discuss manners?"

"No. I want to get on with destroying- never mind, Seeing you are about to do me two huge favours I am going to give you something."

"A confession?" William guessed.

"Nothing so cliched." Lex said. "I'm going to give you a final chance to see someone close to you. Although this isn't about making you feel better. This is about making them feel worse." He said ripping the hood off William's head. After a moment blinking William could see Kara as clearly as she had been seeing him.

"How? Everyone thinks you're dead." William asked.

"Due to planning." Lex said. "I really don't need any more plaudits." He then looked at Kara and said. "So Supergirl any last words for him?"

"Supergirl?" He asked confused.

"Ooops, did I give it away again?" Lex asked smiling. "Don't worry, he won't have time to become fixated on revenge. Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot we can't hear you. Would you like to speak to him?" Lex asked Kara whose hands were pressed up against the glass. Seeing her nod he said. "Oh, okay then." Before pressing a button and nodding at Kara. "You're on."

"I'm sor-" Kara started only to be cut off by the gun shot followed by William slumping lifelessly in the chair.

"Why?" She asked falling to her knees.

"Because I can, because I want to and most importantly because I want to make you suffer. He is only the start. You see, his last act on this planet will be an article revealing your true identity. It will be beautifully penned, I assure you.I always did excel in English. And when it is out what do you think will happen to Eliza and Alex?" He asked before walking away, leaving Kara staring at the dead body.

-00-

"Have you seen Alex?" Kelly asked J'onn.

"Not since last night. Why?"

"She isn't answering her phone. I'm getting worried."

"She could have passed out." J'onn said.

"Maybe." Kelly said not sounding convinced.

Walking over to one of his computers J'onn typed something in before saying. "Her phone is still at her apartment."

"I'm going to head over there. I know you said give her space, but I'm worried."

"I'll come too." J'onn offered.

"Do you think Lex did something." Kelly asked getting into J'onn's car.

"I really think her silence is alcohol induced." J'onn said driving off. "The fact he tried to hire us shows he is up to something. Until he has what he wants he has no reason to hurt Alex."

"What about Lena?"

"The whole world is after her. Why would she risk it?" J'onn asked.

"Why would she kill Kara in the first place. None of this makes sense." Kelly pointed out.

"Why don't you try her again?" J'onn suggested trying to keep Kelly calm.

Nodding Kelly took out her phone and when she went through to voice mail she said. "Alex, it's me again. We are really worried about you. Please call."

As she hung up J'onn pulled into the parking garage and Kelly immediately noticed something wrong.

"Her bike is gone." Kelly said. "She would have been in no condition to ride. What if she's been in an accident?"

"Let's not jump to conclusions." J'onn warned parking the car. "Let's check the apartment first." He said hurrying up the stairs. Kelly lagging a few steps behind. As he reached the door, he didn't wait for Kelly, instead he phased straight through the door and saw the overturned coffee table.

"What happened?" Kelly asked breathlessly as she entered the apartment.

"I don't know." J'onn said as Kelly tried calling Alex again. After a couple of seconds they heard a ring. Following the noise Kelly bent down and picked up the phone.

"Got it." Kelly said entering Alex's pin to get access to the call log.

"She got a call from Midvale a few hours ago." Kelly said scanning the numbers.

"That's not Eliza's number." J'onn said looking at the screen.

"I'll call it." Kelly said.

"I'll see of there are any other clues." J'onn said looking round the apartment as Kelly started to dial.

Seeing no trace of a fight and no notes he returned to Kelly who had just ended the call.

"It was Midvale hospital. Eliza was in an accident."

"Alex must have gone up there." J'onn said before turning and exclaiming. "Damn it Alex."

-00-

"Alex?" Eliza asked opening her eyes.

"Mom? How are you feeling?" Alex asked jumping up, almost losing the blanket that a nurse had given her to keep her warm.

"Sore. Where am I?"

"Hospital. Do you remember what happened?"

"I was driving home from the airport and there was a possum. I swerved to miss it and I guess hit some standing water and skidded into a tree. Was anyone else hurt?"

"No. Just you." Alex said squeezing her good hand.

"You're freezing." Eliza commented.

"I'm fine. I'm just glad you are okay. I was so worried about you." Alex said as the door opened and a doctor walked in.

"Please wait outside." The doctor instructed Alex. "We need to run some tests."

Retreating to the waiting area, a blanket wrapped round her as her still damp clothes clung to her body she collapsed in a chair and waited.

"Alex?" She thought she heard Kelly call. Assuming she was dreaming she kept her eyes shut only to feel someone squeeze her knee. As her eyes shot open she saw Kelly and J'onn in front of her.

"Kelly? J'onn? What are you doing here?"

"Where else would we be?" Kelly asked sitting next to Alex and squeezing her hand. "How's your mom?"

"She woke up a few minutes ago the doctor is running some tests."

"How bad is it?" J'onn asked sitting on Alex's other side.

"Could have been worse. Fractured wrist, which needed surgery, bruised ribs and a possible concussion." Alex listed, her voice almost robotic.

"Why didn't you call us?" Kelly asked.

"I was pretty sure neither of you would want to speak to me." Alex confessed as Kelly pulled Alex in for a hug.

"You're freezing. What happened?" Kelly asked.

"It was a wet ride over here." Alex said.

"I've got spare clothes." Kelly offered. "Why don't you get changed?" She suggested pointing to a bag.

"I'll get you some coffee." J'onn said just as a doctor approached them.

"Miss Danvers?" He asked briefly looking at his notes.

"Yes." Alex said.

"The good news is there are no signs of concussion. I want to keep her for observation, but if she continues to look okay, we'll look at releasing her tomorrow evening or the following morning."

When Alex didn't say anything J'onn replied. "Thank you doctor. Can we see her?"

"As long as she rests."

"Don't worry she will." J'onn nodded as the doctor walked off.

"Alex?" Kelly said concerned by her lack of focus. "Alex?" She repeated squeezing her knee again.

"Kelly?" Alex asked confused.

"You okay?" Kelly asked.

"Fine. Can we go in?"

"Yes." J'onn said. "But your mother needs rest. So do you."

"I'm fine." Alex said standing before walking back to her mother's room, followed closely by Kelly and J'onn who shared concerned looks.

When they entered the room Eliza had already passed out again.

"Why don't I stay here tonight, you go get dried off and get some sleep." J'onn said.

"I'm fine." Alex said.

"No you're not. You're cold, wet and tired." J'onn pointed out. "Your mother needs rest she won't get any if she is worried about you. I promise you I won't leave her side. I'll call you if anything changes." He added as Alex stared numbly at her mother.

"Alex?" Kelly asked after Alex standing silently for several moments. "Come on, let's go."

As they left the hospital Alex looked at Kelly and said.

"I can't go back to the house. There are too many memories of Kara there."

"Okay, we'll get a hotel room tonight." Kelly said. "There's a hotel across the street. Let's go there."

"Okay." Alex said sounding uncertain.

"Your mom is going to be okay." Kelly assured her, but Alex just silently stared into the distance, allowing Kelly to lead her towards the hotel.

-00-

Once they were finally checked in Kelly, growing ever more concerned by Alex's withdrawn behaviour, led her to the room. When they entered and Alex just stood in the room looking lost Kelly said.

"Go have a hot shower, I'm going to get some food in." Sensing the argument. "You have to eat. Your mom doesn't need you collapsing right now."

"Okay." Alex agreed.

"Good. Clean clothes are in the bag when you are ready. I'll see you in a few minutes." Kelly said. When Alex didn't acknowledge her she pulled Alex in for a hug and said. "It's going to be okay. But you have to get warm and dry."

"Okay." Alex said, still sounding numb. But this time she pulled away and walked towards the bathroom.

Not wanting to leave her, but knowing it was important Alex ate Kelly waited until Alex was in the shower before leaving the room, wondering how she was going to help Alex through this.

As quickly as she could she bought food and hurried back to the room. When she stepped inside she found Alex wrapped in a robe, sprawled unconscious on the bed. Putting the bags down Kelly pulled the sheets over Alex before kissing her head.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello." Lex smiled as he approached Kara's cell. Stepping past William's body in an over dramatic way as he did so. "How are you this morning? Better than your friend here, well former friend." He smiled as Kara glared at him. "Now now, where is that sunny Danvers disposition you are famous for?" Lex asked.

"You will pay for what you have done?"

"I doubt that. I don't mean to brag, but this is probably my best ever plan. You see not only is no one looking for, on account of you being dead, or in Alex's case, just not caring. But even if they did try to find you they wouldn't. No one knows about this place it is literally in the middle of no where. And I don't mean the Midwest. I can get here through my, I hesitate to say incredible, but if the shoe fits, technology. But I am the only man on Earth with access to it. So no one is coming." He said pausing and looking at Kara. "Don't look so glum, I am really looking forward to whatever time we have together. I am going to enjoy taking everything you care about away from you. But don't worry I'll let you share. I'll let you see Alex getting destroyed as everyone she cares about meet unfortunate ends, on account of the world knowing you you really are, well were, before she herself reaches the end of the line. But first I need to move you somewhere a little more comfortable and give you a few enhancements. So night night." He said pressing a button that caused green gas to fill the room, knocking Kara out.

-00-

As Alex woke with a pounding headache she was aware of a warmness. Opening her eyes she found herself looking at Kelly, who was holding her tightly.

"How are you feeling?" Kelly asked.

"Okay." Alex croaked before her memories flooded back and she asked. "Mom?"

"Is fine. J'onn said she slept straight through. As soon as you have had breakfast we'll go to the hospital." Kelly said handing Alex a bottle of water.

Having sipped some water Alex put the bottle down and Kelly asked.

"What were you thinking riding up here drunk?"

"When I got that call, I thought I was going to lose her." Alex confessed. "All I could think about was getting up here."

"I get that, I really do. But you should have called. You don't have to do this alone."

"I know."

"Do you?"

"Yes. But yesterday, I wasn't exactly thinking straight."

"Which is why you rode up here drunk?"

"Yes." Alex said. "All I thought about was getting here."

"Okay." Kelly said.

"You're not lecturing me on that?"

"No need. You know you were stupid and J'onn has a lecture prepared already." Kelly said pulling Alex in for a hug. "You had me so worried."

"Sorry." Alex said clinging to her girlfriend. "I'm sorry for everything."

-00-

"Sometimes I amaze even myself." Lex commented to himself as he hooked an unconscious Kara up to various tubes. "I do wonder if I may have over done it with the Kryptonite though. That would be a problem as I'm not taking it out. But if I have you can consider it your reward for your dedicated service to the DEO." He went on before putting contacts in Kara's eyes. "Perfect." He said picking up his tablet. "Now all we need to do is start the nightmare. Well nightmares. Is it one or many? No difference I guess." He said tapping a button. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have to deliver your eulogy." He said walking out of the sound proof cell and locking the door.

-00-

"You didn't have to stay here all night." Eliza said when she woke and saw J'onn sitting uncomfortably in the corner.

"I did, for both you and Alex." J'onn replied.

"How is she doing?"

"Kelly texted to say she passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow. Hopefully the sleep will help." J'onn said. "How are you doing?"

"A little sore. My head is less foggy than yesterday, or this morning, whenever it was."

"Last night." J'onn confirmed. "Can I get you anything?"

"Water?" Eliza asked.

"Of course. Sorry." J'onn said holding the beaker in front of her. After she had taken a few sips he took the beaker away before asking.

"What happened?"

"I got distracted and had to swerve to miss a possum."

"I should have flown you here myself." J'onn said.

"It was an accident." Eliza pointed out as the door opened and Alex walked in with Kelly.

"Mom. How are you feeling?" Alex asked moving to her bedside.

"I'm okay." Eliza said as Alex gripped her good hand.

"We'll give you some space." J'onn said leaving with Kelly.

"I'm so sorry." Alex said to Eliza. "When I got the call I thought you were dead-"

"I'm okay." Eliza said squeezing Alex's hand.

"I'm sorry for driving you away and not being there for you." Alex said as a tear ran down her face.

"Alex, I'm okay." Eliza repeated. "It's you I'm worried about."

"I'm not the one in hospital." Alex said.

Knowing that Alex wasn't ready to talk about what she was feeling Eliza didn't press further and instead went back to reassuring Alex. "I promise you I'm okay."

-00-

When Eliza next woke she saw Alex sitting reading her chart.

"Isn't that meant to be confidential?"

"You're awake? Can I get you anything?" Alex asked putting the chart down and moving closer to her mother.

"I'm fine. I'm pretty sure the chart belongs at the end of the bed."

"Hmm? Oh right." Alex said putting the chart back.

"Is everything okay? It seems rather quiet out there." Eliza commented, noticing the lack of movement and noise from outside the room.

"They're all watching Supergirl's funeral." Alex said before looking back at her mother. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"Alex you have always done so much for this family. Right now you have to do what is right for you. Put yourself first for a change, let Kelly help with that. Speaking of, Kelly where is she?"

"I've not seen her and J'onn since they left this morning." Alex said. "They probably wanted some time away from me."

"If that were true they wouldn't have come up here in the first place." Eliza said shifting in the bed before gasping in pain.

"Do you want me to get a nurse?" Alex asked standing. "You are overdue your next dose of pain meds."

"No I'm okay." Eliza assured her. "As long as I don't move the pain isn't too bad."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Eliza smiled weakly. "You look tired, why don't you go get some rest?"

"I'm fine." Alex said before a thought dawned on her. "Unless you don't want me here."

"Of course I want you here. I'm just worried about you." Eliza said taking Alex's hand again.

"I'll be okay." Alex said as the door opened and the doctor walked in.

"How are you feeling this afternoon?" The doctor asked picking up the chart before approaching Eliza.

"Looking forward to going home."

"Something you can do tonight. If you will have supervision at home."

"She will." Alex assured him.

"Good. I'll give you a full briefing just before discharge. However," He said turning back to Eliza. "The next few weeks will be hard. Your ribs will reduce you mobility and your arm being in a cast will make normal tasks hard. I strongly recommend you stay with someone at least for a couple of weeks." He paused again and scribbled something on the chart. "As long as nothing happens I will be back to discharge you in a couple of hours."

As the doctor left Alex turned to her mother and was about to speak when J'onn and Kelly came back into the room.

"Everything okay?" J'onn asked.

"It's great. I get to go home in a couple of hours." Eliza replied before asking. "Where have you been?"

"We went back to National City to get my car." J'onn explained. "Then we stopped at the house and Kelly picked up some clothes for you."

"Thank you." Eliza smiled.

"But just because they are releasing you doesn't mean you don't have to rest." J'onn pointed out, used to lecturing Alex.

"It's just a broken wrist." Eliza said.

"And cracked ribs." J'onn added.

"Bruised, not cracked."

"The pain is the same." Alex pointed out. "Plus you are going to need some help, the doctor said so."

"I'll be fine."

"No you won't. Why don't I move back here for a few weeks until you are better?" Alex suggested.

"Because you have a life in National City."

"Why don't you come back to National City where we can look all after you?" Kelly suggested.

"You are welcome to stay with me." J'onn offered. "And unlike some, I can cook."

"I can vouch for that." Alex said.

"You've all done enough already." Eliza replied.

"We're family. There is no such thing as too much." J'onn pointed out.


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you want to go back to the hotel?" Kelly asked that evening as she joined Alex on the beach.

"No. Well yes. But mom needs me here."

"Which is why you are out on the beach rather than with her?" Kelly asked.

"I'm just thinking." Alex said.

"About what?"

"I nearly lost mom, and if I had my last words would have been telling her she had never been a real mom to me."

"She knows you didn't mean it." Kelly said.

"Why am I such a jerk?"

"You're not a jerk." Kelly replied.

"Yes I am. I hurt so many people, including you. Why do I do it?"

"Do you want my professional opinion?" Kelly asked.

"Sure."

"Anger is a completely normal response to grief. Anger is your body's way of dealing with a threat. And nothing is more threatening than the loss of a loved one." Kelly started.

"Except when I let out my anger it destroys things." Alex said sadly.

"Not letting it out can be equally destructive." Kelly said. "Having an outlet is healthy. Some people get really sad. But because you are the strength of this family you feel you can't be sad. Or at least if you expressed your sadness you think you would be seen as weak and that you'd be letting your family down. So overtime you have adapted and now you express your grief as anger. Everyone who knows you understands and accepts that." Seeing that Alex was listening Kelly took it one step further. "What is dangerous is using alcohol to try and dull the pain."

"It's the only thing that helps me forget."

"Forgetting is also not healthy." Kelly pointed out. "And the combination of your inner rage and alcohol is what turns you into someone you are not proud of."

"I was so mean to mom and you." Alex said sadly.

"I understand." Kelly said hugging her. "But Alex, you have lost so much, everyone has a breaking point I don't want you to reach it. But if you do, I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Thank you." Alex said relaxing in her embrace. "I don't deserve you."

"Yes you do. And your first step to healing is accepting that." Kelly added as she continued to hold Alex.

"I know you think I'm crazy, but I am sure Kara is still alive."

"I know you do."

"But you don't believe me." Alex guessed.

"What about the DNA?"

"Maybe he had another Red Daughter. Or maybe it was another Bizarro. Or maybe he made a clone."

"Who's he and wouldn't he need Kara's DNA for that?" Getting lost in the details of the list.

"Lex. He runs the DEO he has full access to every sample Kara has ever given."

"You really think Lex is involved?"

"I don't know. But it makes more sense than Lena." Alex said. "Not that anything makes sense right now. But I will find out the truth." She added. "But first I need to fix things with mom. You were right I let her down by not going to the funeral. But I couldn't go. Going would have felt like I was betraying Kara."

"Your mom loves you and she knows how much pain you are in."

"That doesn't excuse what I said to her." Alex said getting to her feet. "Are you coming?" She asked when Kelly didn't move.

"I'm going to look at the stars awhile." Kelly said, wanting to ensure she didn't crowd Alex and her mother. "I'll see you inside."

"See you inside." Alex agreed as she walked off down the beach. Just before she got to the house, she pulled out her phone, that Kelly had returned to her. Pulling up a contact she typed.

"I'm sorry. You were right. I'm ready." Having sent the text she went inside.

Seeing J'onn sitting alone she asked.

"Where's mom?"

"Upstairs reading. I'm sure she'd love your company though." He explained. Nodding Alex silently walked upstairs before pausing outside her mother's room. After a few deep breaths she pushed the door open.

"Mom." Alex said entering Eliza's bedroom.

"Hey." Eliza said looking up from her book. "You okay?"

"Me? You're the one with a broken wrist." Alex said deflecting.

"Yes you." Eliza pressed.

"I'm … I … I'm so sorry about everything I said. I didn't mean it."

"I know you didn't." Eliza said tapping the empty part of the bed next to her. As Alex sat down Eliza went on. "You were upset. I understand. But even if you did mean it, I'm your mother. That means I love you no matter what."

"I love you too."

"I know Sweetie." Eliza replied.

-00-

"I was about to come look for you." J'onn said when Kelly finally came back into the house.

"I didn't want to crowd them. Where are they?"

"Upstairs in Eliza's room. They are both asleep." J'onn said. "Hopefully that means they had a good talk."

"That's good." Kelly said sitting opposite the Martian before asking. "So how are you doing? I know Kara was like a daughter to you."

"Loss doesn't get any easier." J'onn said sadly. "And time never really heals. All I can do is try to live in a way that honours the memory of those I have lost." He added before asking. "How's Alex?"

"In pain." Kelly said. "I don't think she's seen Lex's eulogy yet. When she does we may have problems."

"It's going to be played for awhile. I don't think there is a way of stopping her seeing it." J'onn pointed out.

"I know. I just -"

"Want to protect her? I know." J'onn smiled. "So do I. Have you mentioned Lex's offer?"

"No. I thought it would be best coming from you. Have you had any thoughts about it?" Kelly asked.

"I'm still trying to figure out what he is up to."

"You didn't believe him?"

"I believe he wants us to find Lena. It's the why I don't buy." J'onn said before asking Kelly.

"Do you believe that Alex is convinced that Kara is alive because she is sure she might be or because she refuses to let go?"

"Alex is analytical. If it had been anyone else she would have accepted the death." Kelly said. "But she is ignoring the evidence and that might well be because deep down she genuinely believes that Kara is alive. But that belief could just be based in guilt and denial. At the end of the day it probably doesn't make much difference. Either way I'm convinced she is going to look for her."

"Me too." J'onn said before asking. "Are you going to try and stop her?"

"Something tells me I wouldn't be able to even if I wanted to." Kelly said. "If Alex gives up drinking and focuses on the search it could be a good thing. But if she is wrong it will break her."

"Ultimately I think Lena holds the answers. Finding Lena is the only way to give Alex answers."

"The question is do you let Lex pay for that search?" Kelly asked.

"At this stage we have nothing lose. If he does pay we have an excuse to stay close to him."

"That works both ways." Kelly pointed out.

"I know." J'onn agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

_**-Six weeks later-** _

As Alex crept into her apartment in the early hours she turned on her phone and tried to navigate round by flash light. Seeing Kelly was fast asleep on the bed and not wanting to disturb her Alex kicked off her shoes and lay on the couch.

Shutting her eyes she replayed in her head every report she had read wondering if she had missed anything. As she ran through the details tiredness took over and she fell asleep. It wasn't long after she shut her eyes that the dreams started. But with each passing second the dreams turned more into nightmares until she abruptly woke, gasping for air.

Sitting up she tried to control her breathing before looking over at the kitchen, in particular at the cupboard that Kara used to call the Whiskey cupboard. Shaking her head she buried her head in her hands and tied to calm herself.

"You okay?" Kelly asked moving over to Alex.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Alex asked looking round.

"It's fine. Why are you sleeping on the couch?" She asked turning on a light.

"I got back late and didn't want to wake you." Alex explained as Kelly sat next to her.

"Any breakthroughs?"

"No. Another dead end." Alex said miserably as Kelly pulled her in for a hug.

"Want to talk about the nightmare?" Kelly asked.

"Kara was in her pod, which is filling with water. She's screaming for help, but the water level keeps rising. I try, but no matter what I do I can't free her."

"Was Kara afraid of drowning?" Kelly asked.

"No, that's on me. I almost drowned a few years ago. Since then drowning is a common theme in my dreams."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Kelly said wondering how many other traumas Alex was hiding.

"It's not like I told you." Alex said.

"Want to try and get some sleep?" Kelly asked.

"I don't think I could right now." Alex replied, her heart still racing.

"Then let's watch some TV." Kelly said, encouraging Alex to lie down and use her lap as pillow.

As Alex lay down Kelly covered her with a blanket before tuning into a comedy while gently stroking Alex's head. After a moment Kelly said.

"I'm proud of you."

"For what?" Alex asked.

"Not going to the kitchen."

"I wanted to."

"I know." Kelly replied.

-00-

"People of National City. I am here today with both sadness and pride." Lex said to the press as he stood near the waterfront, next to a covered statue. "Today is about honouring Supergirl. A day that should be joyous. But a day that can't be because Supergirl was taken from us all too soon. But just because she is gone does not mean that part of her can't live. She tried to shine lightness into the dark, to be the beacon that would guide the lost home. She may be gone, but hope isn't. Together we can fight the darkness. We can shine brightly and protect this city and I will do my best to be a Paragon of Hope to this City, no to this Country." Lex went on, trying not to laugh at his own joke.

"That self serving son of a bitch." Alex said as she entered the office and caught the tail end of the dedication speech.

"Ignore him." J'onn said.

"Kind of hard when he is everywhere." Alex said.

"Any luck?" J'onn asked.

"Another dead end." Alex said collapsing in her chair. "Did you speak to mom last night?"

"I did. I told her you were fine."

"Thanks."

"But you should call her."

"I will." Alex said.

"You you seem troubled." J'onn said passing Alex a cup of coffee.

"Between you and Kelly I feel I can't have any inner thoughts anymore." Alex complained.

"It's only because we care." J'onn pointed out.

"I know."

"So what's on your mind?" J'onn asked.

"I know we have found nothing to suggest that Kara is alive and I know you all think I should move on. Hell, sometimes even I do. I even stopped by her apartment this morning. I was going to start packing it up. But I couldn't. Something is telling me she is still out there. I know you think I'm mad, but there is something more to this."

"The answer to this is still Lena. If we find her we'll find the truth." J'onn said.

"I know. But we should have found her by now. I know Lena is intelligent, but no one is that good. I mean maybe she could use what she knows about us to stop us finding her, but she doesn't know Kate and Kate has not found anything either."

"She has every reason not to be found." J'onn reminded her.

"Yeah but why is Lex paying us so much to find her?"

"Maybe because he knows you have more motivation than anybody to find her?" J'onn suggested.

"Something feels off." Alex replied.

"Have you talked to Kelly about it?" J'onn asked.

"Yes. She still thinks it is probably an unhealthy guilt complex. But she said she'd keep supporting me where ever I took this."

"One way or the other we will get to the bottom of this." J'onn assured her.

-00-

As Lena walked through the corridors of Lex's secret research building she stopped in a server room and connected a hard drive. As she set off the back up she started to look through some of the stored data, shaking her head as she did so. Then she found a directory that piqued her interest. Scanning through it her eyes went wide and she glanced impatiently at the hard drive.

For what seemed like hours she waited for the backup to finish before checking the correct data had downloaded. Convinced it had she looked back at the screen to check the room number. She then carefully place the hard drive in her pocket before continuing her search.

Coming to a door she looked through the small observation window and saw Kara, apparently unconscious lying on a bed in the middle of the room, various tubes coming out of her.

"What have you been up to?" Lena asked as she opened the door.

As she approached Kara she saw an electronic tablet on small table to the side. Picking it up she started scanning the contents, reading various files before finally saying. "Got you." She then gave a final tap before putting the tablet down and looking at the Kryptonian. When Kara's eyes opened she said.

"Kara?"

"Lena?" Kara questioned confused.

"It's me. But we don't have much time. We have to get you out of here. But first we need to remove the contacts, he may be able to trace them."

"Contacts?" Kara asked confused wincing due to the sound.

"What's wrong?" Lena asked.

"Too loud." Kara said covering her ears.

"We'll work on that later, first the contacts." Lena said as she carefully removed the devices. Once she had removed the contacts Lena started to take out various tubes that were connected to Kara.

"Did my pod crash?" Kara asked.

"Not exactly." Lena said as she helped Kara to stand. As soon as Kara put weight on her legs she wobbled, then sagged.

"Easy, you've not used your legs for awhile." Lena said supporting her weight.

"Don't understand." Kara said, her throat dry and thirsty as the room spun.

"I'll explain everything once we are out of here." Lena said aware of a brighter green tinge to Kara's veins. "Come on, let's go."

"No where to go." Kara mumbled. "Everything's gone."

"If we don't leave here soon it will all be for nothing." Lena said partially dragging Kara to another room. Realising she needed both hands she leaned Kara against a wall and started typing at some controls. She then checked she had the hard drive secured in her jacket pocket before taking Kara's weight again.

"Ready?" She asked Kara.

"For what?"

"Freedom." Lena said as she activated a portal. "Let's go."

Instead of stepping through the portal onto land they found themselves falling.

Despite her weakness, Kara grabbed hold of Lena and tried to fly. However, too badly affected by what had happened all she managed to do was slow their decent until they crashed through some tress and hit solid ground in a sickening thud.


	9. Chapter 9

"You have been on this for six weeks and you are telling me you have found nothing?" Lex asked as he paced the briefing room at the DEO.

"Yes." J'onn confirmed. "Why have you found something?"

"No. But Lena knows me too well. Which was one of the reasons for hiring you."

"I thought that was so you could focus on Leviathan?" Alex asked.

"It was. That's not to say I didn't keep searching. The city needs to see justice. For that we need Lena. I had expected more from you."

"Would you like us to stop looking?" J'onn asked.

"What I'd like is for you to find Lena." Lex said before turning his focus to Alex. "Seeing she murdered your sister, I would have thought you'd be more motivated."

"Motivation is not the issue." J'onn said hoping Alex would keep her cool.

"I hope not." Lex said. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to brief the President. I hope you will actually have some news next week." He said dismissing them.

"Did he seem a little agitated?" Alex asked as they walked towards the parking garage.

"Yes." J'onn said.

"Is it wrong to be happy about that?"

"No. But it might be worth talking to Brainy later and see if he can shed some light onto his behaviour."

"So what now?" Alex asked as they reached the car.

"Now, I am taking you home."

"But-"

"You promised me, your mother and Kelly that we would decide your workload and make sure your behaviour did not become obsessive. You have not had a day off for two weeks now. You have worked late every night this week. So go home and see Kelly."

"What are you going to do?"

"Nia needs some help tracking down the Red Ninja."

"The who?" Alex asked.

"You really haven't been following the news have you?"

"Too much Lex in the papers. Who is the Red Ninja?"

"We don't know. But he, or she, is targeting and killing aliens. I told Nia I'd help with her search." J'onn explained pulling up outside Alex's apartment building.

-00-

"Mr Dox." Lex said approaching Brainy. "It has occurred to me that we have been approaching this situation all wrong."

"In what way?"

"We have searched every camera for signs of Lena. But Lena would know we would do that. So she would go somewhere there are no cameras, or at least not networked cameras. So we need to expand our search."

"How do you plan to search places with no cameras?"

"That is why I pay you." Lex said. "No one, not even Lena can disappear without a trace. If the evidence tells us she has that implies we are looking in the wrong place."

"I will look somewhere else." Brainy said.

"Good and I want Team Kilo ready to go at all times." Lex added.

"Team Kilo?" Brainy asked surprised.

"Is there a problem?"

"It is just that Team Kilo is your Kryptonian Retrieval and Containment Team."

"I am well aware of that."

"Do you believe that Superman is protecting Lena?"

"Of course not." Lex said.

"Do you believe Superman is a threat?"

"No."

"Then why stand up team Kilo?"

"Team Kilo is made up of my most trusted Agents. The ones who will follow not question orders." Lex said. "Have them come to the briefing room in ten minutes."

-00-

"You're home early." Kelly said when Alex came home.

"J'onn gave, well forced me to take the night off." Alex said before realising how that might sound. "Not that I don't want to spend the night with you." She said trying to un-dig the hole.

"It's okay. I am only mildly offended." Kelly smiled.

"So I am doing better than normal." Alex pointed out. "How about I treat you to dinner?"

"I think a quiet night in would be better for you." Kelly said. "You barely got any sleep last night."

"Neither did you." Alex pointed out before adding. "Sorry."

"I'd prefer a week of no sleep if it helped you to not face your problems by going straight to alcohol." Kelly said. "So how about pizza, ice cream and binge watching something?" She suggested before seeing Alex's look of discomfort. "Sorry. Too much like Sisters' Night?"

"Yes." Alex said apologetically.

"Okay then. What about this? I will cook dinner. Then we'll have an evening of card games."

"Card games? Just the two of us?"

"We'll start with top trumps and work our way up."

"To what?"

"You'll see." Kelly smiled. "But I have two conditions."

"Which are?"

"Firstly, phone your mom. And secondly, go buy some chocolate."

-00-

"Kara." Lena called seeing the unconscious Kryptonian lying a few feet away. Getting no response she shouted louder. "Kara!" Still getting nothing back she picked up a small twig and threw it Kara, hitting her back. "Kara!" She shouted again. This time Kara groaned and started to move. "Kara." Lena called again.

"Lena?" Kara asked disorientated as she tried to sit up. As she blinked and tried to focus she saw Lena lying on the ground and crawled over to her.

"Lena? Are you hurt?" Kara asked.

"Yes." Lena said trying not to snap due to the pain.

"What's wrong?" Kara questioned, dizzy and unable to focus.

"My leg." Lena ground out. Kara sat back and tried to use her x-ray vision only to be unable to focus.

"Not working." Kara said.

"That's because it is broken?" Lena said assuming Kara was talking about her leg.

"Why?"

"Because we fell to the ground."

"Doesn't normally break my x-ray vision." Kara said.

"Kara." Lena said firmly finally realising they were talking at cross purposes. "I don't need your powers, I know my leg is broken. I need you to splint it."

"Splint it?" Kara asked unable to concentrate.

"Use those branches." Lena said pointing.

"Right." Kara replied before unsteadily staggering off to get them. When she returned, Lena tried to ignore her pain and talk Kara through how to splint it. In the end, while not perfect, the solution was workable and Lena lay back and relaxed. But as she did so a thought occurred to her.

"That son of a bitch." Lena complained. "I should have known he'd butcher the console."

"What?" Kara asked.

"Lex. I should have known a two wouldn't mean a two. Knowing him it would have been a random switch so there is no way to work out where we are. Hopefully that means he can't follow us. Either way we are own our own which means we need to get food, water and shelter sorted."

"What are you doing?" Kara asked seeing Lena was trying to sit up.

"Keeping us alive."

"You need to rest. Moving will hurt your leg even more."

"Desire for revenge is a good painkiller." Lena said. "But I need your help standing." She conceded. Nodding Kara unsteadily got to her feet and moved to Lena.

"Do you know where he put it?" Lena asked.

"Who put what?" Kara asked lost.

"Lex. Where did he put the Kryptonite?"

"What Kryptonite? Wait is that why I fee so bad?" Kara asked.

"Partly." Lena said wondering how much permanent damage had been done to Kara. "Can you take my arm." She asked holding out her left arm as her right one gripped a tree branch. When Kara grabbed her arm she said. "On three." She they preyed Kara wouldn't drop her before saying. "One, two, three." As she reached three both women used their strength and Lena managed to stand.

"Can you pass me that branch?" Lena asked pointing to something that looked like it would be a good crutch.

Silently, but still swaying, Kara retrieved the branch and gave it to Lena who tested it before deciding it could be used.

"This way." Lena said limping off as Kara followed. Despite her broken leg Lena found that it was her who was being slowed down by Kara who stumbled behind her. As they broke through the trees onto a beach where the sun was radiating down she turned to Kara and said.

"Sit in the sun, it may recharge you." Lena said.

"What about you?" Kara asked.

"I'm going to find water."

"You're leaving?" Kara asked, fear blazing in her eyes.

"You'll only slow me down. I'll be back."

"You promise?" Kara asked.

"I promise." Lena said unnerved with how unsure and scared Kara was. Feeling a little guilty Lena limped off and tried to find fresh water. As she walked pain shot through her leg with every step. Pain which she tried to ignore by focusing on the very graphic revenge she was thinking of.

Dragging herself up a rocky incline she heard over the sound of crashing waves, running water. Following the sound she saw a small stream. Dipping her fingers in it she tasted the water to test for salt. Not detecting any she gulped down some water before looking for a container she could use to take some back to Kara. Sighing she approached a tree and started to rip off branches, leaves and vines before attempting to work them up into something useful. When it was as waterproof as it would get she filled it with water before walking further on, climbing slightly higher. After a few minutes she found herself on a peak.

"Well, we're not going anywhere anytime soon." Lena said looking round, realising they were on an island. Closing her eyes she made a mental note of everything that had to be done to survive. She then slowly limped back to where she left Kara.

Finding Kara sprawled on the ground she sat next to her and raised her head before trying to get her to drink, an action that woke Kara up.

"You came back?" Kara asked, trying not to choke on the water.

"I said I would."

"I'm not alone?" Kara questioned before passing out.


	10. Chapter 10

As Lena came to she looked round and saw Kara lying unconscious a few feet away.

"Kara?" She called trying to sit up only to become aware of the pain in her body. "Just focus on what I will do to that snake." Lena said to herself as she tried to ignore the pain. As her anger washed through her she pulled herself over to Kara and shook her.

"Lena?" Kara said opening her eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sick."

"That is because I am pretty sure you have Kryptonite in you. But I don't know how to get it out. I don't even know where it is."

"That sucks." Kara said.

"Well to make matters worse we're stuck on an island. I can't see anyway off."

"Island? How?"

"Lex." Lena said darkly as Kara shut her eyes. "The point is no one knows we are here and there is no way off. I'm not sure we are going to make it out of this."

"There may be a way." Kara said opening her eyes.

"I'm all ears."

"I can use my heat vision. Direct it at the sky and create a thermal anomaly that the DEO may pick up."

"You have Kryptonite in you, how are you going to use your heat vision?" Lena asked.

"I have enough strength, just. But it will drain my powers. So we only have one shot."

"So if you do this you'll have no powers?"

"It's not like they are doing me much good right now." Kara pointed out.

"What will the Kryptonite do to you if you don't have powers?" Lena asked.

"Not something I have really tested." Kara replied.

"Neither have I, but I can guess. The radiation of the Kryptonite causes degradation of you cells. However, your powers allow some level of regeneration that stops the effects being fatal. If you blow your powers you lose the ability to regenerate and the Kryptonite will kill you."

"But you'll be safe." Kara pointed out.

"Not really. The DEO works for Lex, who want both of us dead. Or you dead at least. If I am found here with you dead it would play right into his hands."

"There are still good people at the DEO." Kara said.

"I doubt it." Lena said cynically. "Even if your plan worked and Alex came what do you think she'd do to me if she found you dead?"

"Alex is dead." Kara said.

"What?" Lena asked.

"She's dead. I saw it."

"Haven't you been a prisoner for two months?"

"Lex shared the bad news."

"Kara, he had you hooked into VR for weeks." Lena explained.

"No." Kara said unable to believe it.

"Yes. Why do you think you were wearing contacts? Everything you have seen over the last few weeks has been a lie."

"Including this?" Kara asked.

"No. Although I have no way to prove that." Lena conceded.

"This would be an Oliver type reality." Kara said loosing focus as the Kryptonite kept weakening her.

"Who?"

"The Arrow. He had a thing about islands." Kara said. "Alex is really alive?"

"Yes."

"And Eliza?"

"Yes."

"J'onn?"

"And Nia and Brainy." Lena listed.

"It wasn't real?" Kara asked.

"No. So you see you have reason to live. You need to get off this island to see Alex."

"No. Lex was right, me being alive brings danger to the people I love. It is better if they never find me."

"So that's your plan? To die here?"

"Why not?"

"Because you are good person and you don't want Alex to murder me?" Lena asked.

"Why would Alex murder you?"

"Alex already wants me dead because she thinks I killed you. If she sees me next to your dead body she'll assume I actually killed you this time."

"She'd understand."

"No she wouldn't." Lena said. "We leave this island together or we die here together. Your choice."

-00-

"Brainy." J'onn greeted as he met him in the park before asking. "What's with the hat and glasses?"

"I am incognito." Brainy explained looking round.

"Couldn't you have just changed your holo projection?"

"Then how would have recognised me?" Brainy explained.

"Something tells me that would not have been a problem." J'onn said as Brainy looked round once more before commenting. "Good. You came alone."

"You asked me to." J'onn reminded him

"I was worried you would bring Alex. She may not take the news well and I would prefer not to be the messenger that gets shot."

"What's happened?" J'onn asked.

"Lex Luthor has put Team Kilo on standby."

"Who are team Kilo?" J'onn asked.

"Team Kilo is a Kryptonian Retrieval and Containment Team.

"He has a team ready to take out Kryptonians."

"Yes. You see why I did not want Alex here."

"Do you think he is going to move against Superman?" J'onn asked.

"No. I don't believe that is his intention. I think it is something to do with Lena."

"But you don't know?"

"No. He won't share his plans and he is being unusually distant and more demanding than Alex."

"If it is only to do with Lena, why use an anti-Kryptonian task force?" J'onn asked.

"Team Kilo are very loyal to Lex Luthor. He hand selected all of them, has overseen their training and rewards them well."

"Will you know when and where they are deployed?"

"Lex may not provide me with the information, but I can get it." Brainy said.

"Let me know if you want me to investigate something." J'onn replied.

"Of course."

-00-

"Here, eat this." Lena said handing Kara some fish.

"You're a real Bear."

"Okay." Lena said passing Kara more water, not getting the reference.

"How's your leg?" Kara asked.

"Hurts like hell." Lena replied bluntly.

"You're burning up." Kara said noticing sweat on Lena's forehead.

"Well it's hot." Lena pointed out.

"Is it your leg? It's infected isn't it?" Kara asked fearing the worse.

"Kara, I'm okay. But you need to get some sleep." Lena said.

"No you're not. I have to send the signal."

"That will kill you. Besides if you send it, who do you think will pick it up? The DEO. Lex is still in charge. He will come here and finish the job."

"But you'd live." Kara said.

"Not if you are dead." Lena replied. "Get some rest. We'll figure something out. For now we have food and water and the sun is helping you. Time is on our side."

-00-

When Kara woke from a nightmare she found herself bathed in moonlight, the sound of the waves masking all others. Looking over to Lena she saw the CEO's clothes were damp, she assumed from sweat. Guessing Lena's leg was infected and she was on borrowed time she knew she had no choice. Rolling onto her back she stared upwards before unleashing her heat vision. Releasing as much as she could until she passed out.


	11. Chapter 11

As Brainy sat at a console an alarm started ringing.

"What is it?" Lex asked appearing from nowhere.

"A large energy spike has been detected over the Pacific." Brainy said typing.

"Can you be a little more specific?" Lex asked.

"I am just cross correlating various different sensors." Brainy said. "I believe it had a terrestrial source. It appears to have come from this island." He said showing a map. "It could be volcano, but the heat signature only lasted nine point seven seconds."

"Send Team Kilo." Lex ordered.

"We have no reason to believe it is an alien attack." Brainy pointed out.

"Maybe. But you don't know what it is, so let's be safe. How soon can they get there?"

"Four hours and thirteen minutes." Brainy said.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Lex said.

Having issued the instructions to Team Kilo Brainy started to leave the control room.

"Are you going somewhere?" Lex asked.

"Yes. I need to access all the scientific research missions and pull significant amounts of data in order to more accurately pinpoint the location. It will be easier to do that in the server room."

"Let me know what you find." Lex said looking suspiciously at Brainy.

As Brainy walked down the corridor he sent J'onn the coordinates and a text stating.

"J'onn go here ASAP. DEO not far behind. Won't be good if you lose. You will be followed. Don't contact me."

Once sent he deleted the message and set about his task.

-00-

J'onn was just applying the finishing touches to his hot chocolate when he saw the text from Brainy. Without thinking he flew to the co-ordinates he had been sent. Landing in the dim dawn light he looked around wondering why Brainy had sent him there. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary he took to the air again and scanned the island from above. He was almost giving up when he saw two bodies lying on the sand. Quickly he flew down and landed before pausing in disbelief.

"She's alive. Barely." Lena said cradling Kara's head in her lap. "You have to get her off the island. If Lex finds her he will kill her." She then offered J'onn the portable hard drive. "This has everything you need to know. Now go. She needs help. She has Kryptonite in her."

Knowing he wouldn't have the energy to fly Kara to safety then come back for Lena he picked them both up and flew upwards, praying he wasn't too late.

-00-

"So what do you want to do today?" Kelly asked just a breeze blew threw the apartment and the Flash appeared in front of Alex.

"Hi Alex." Barry greeted. "We need you." With that he grabbed hold of her but then paused. "Where is your phone?"

"Here." Alex said holding it out.

"We don't need that." He said tossing it to one side before taking hold of Alex again as they both disappeared in a blur leaving Kelly worried and confused.

"What is going on?" Alex asked when they finally stopped.

"Kate told me to bring you here." Barry said.

"Here?" Alex asked before recognising the room. "Gotham?" She asked.

"Gotham." Barry confirmed.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"I'm just following instructions. Kate said it was important though. Whatever it is must be bad as she gave strict instructions to ensure we weren't followed and not to bring any phones. She said she didn't want anyone able to find us." Barry said as Luke approached them.

"Thank god you're here. This way." He said leading to the secret entrance of the Bat Cave.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

"You don't know?" Luke asked.

"Know what?" Alex asked getting frustrated.

"We have some good news and some bad news." Luke said as the elevator started to descend.

"What type of bad news?" Alex asked frowning.

"Best to start with the good news." He said as the door opened. Seeing Kara lying on a table in the Bat Cave, J'onn at her side, Alex sprinted over to her sister.

"Kara?" She asked grabbing her hand. "What's happened to her?"

"She has Kryptonite in her. Lena couldn't get it out." J'onn said as Alex started to test her vitals.

"What can I do?" Barry asked.

"Here, I need this equipment." Alex said quickly scribbling down a list.

"On it." He said disappearing.

"I ran some scans before you got here. The results are here." Luke said pointing to some screens.

As Alex looked at the scans she swore under her breath.

"Problem?" J'onn asked.

"Plenty." Alex replied as Barry zoomed back into the cave.

-00-

"It's Lena Friggin Luthor." Mary pointed out.

"I know." Batwoman said.

"Why is Lena Luthor here?"

"She needs your medical expertise."

"I'm serious. She's a fugitive. She murdered Supergirl. We should be handing her to the cops or the feds or whoever arrests billionaire psychopaths."

"Mary, it is more complicated than you think. She didn't murder Supergirl." Batwoman stated.

"If you believe that why is she cuffed to the bed?" Mary asked.

"Like I said, it's complicated. But we need her alive, so please help her."

"Fine." Mary said. "Wait are you staying?"

"Yes. She may be in danger." Batwoman confessed.

"This city keeps getting more weird." Mary said as she started to examine Lena, who was silently watching the exchange.

When Mary grabbed a syringe Lena finally spoke and asked.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you some pain relief."

"I'm fine." Lena said.

"You have a broken leg. You are not fine."

"I don't want drugs."

"Why?"

"Like she said I'm in danger." Lena said looking at Batwoman.

"Not from me." Mary said ignoring Lena's protest and injecting her.

"What did you give her?"

"Pain relief and a sedative."

"When will she wake up?"

"A couple of hours." Mary said. "Should I have not given her anything?"

"No. It's fine." Batwoman replied annoyed she couldn't ask Lena further questions.

-00-

As Eliza stepped through the front door she felt something was different, but couldn't figure out what. As he walked into the lounge a voice said.

"Hello Eliza."

Screaming she spun round to see J'onn.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." The Martian apologised.

"J'onn? What are you doing here." Eliza asked, as her heart continued to thud. "Has something happened to Alex?"

"No. Alex is fine. It's Kara. We've found her. She's alive."

"How?"

"I don't know yet. She was on an island with Lena."

"She's alive?" Eliza said dropping to the couch.

"She is. But she's hurt. Badly hurt. Someone put Kryptonite in her. It looks like it has been in there a while. Alex is trying to remove it, but there's a chance she won't be able to." He explained as gently as possible.

"Where is she?" Eliza asked.

"I'll take you." He said helping Eliza to her feet.

-00-

"What did they find?" Lex asked looking more agitated than normal.

"Nothing. According to Team Kilo it was an uninhabited island. There was some evidence of a temporary shelter set up near the beach. Their guess is that it is used by amorous couples. It is only an hours boat ride away from civilisation." Brainy replied.

"Then what caused the energy spike?"

"At first I thought it might me a broken sensor." Brainy said.

"Only several satellites picked it up." Lex said.

"Indeed, so I looked for natural phenomenon that could have caused it and found nothing. This has led me to believe that a foreign power may be using that site as an illegal weapons testing area. I recommend that this is reported to the President and the area is put under greater surveillance." Brainy said.

"Send me you report when ready." Lex said walking away before suddenly turning back.

"Where are J'onn and Alex?"

"I don't know. Shall I ask them to come here?"

"No show me where they are."

"You want me to track their phones?"

"Yes. And don't talk about legality. Just do it."

"Alex is at her apartment and J'onn is at his office."

"How long have they been there?" Lex pressed.

"Alex, since this morning. It would appear she is working from home and J'onn since around seven."

"Let me know if they leave town." Lex said walking away.


	12. Chapter 12

"How's Kara?" Kate asked once she had finally set Lena up in an office at Wayne Towers.

"Holding on." J'onn replied. "But Alex said it won't be easy to extract the Kryptonite. Eliza is helping, so is Luke. How's Lena?"

"According to Mary it is clean break. She's put a cast on it and she should be fine in a few weeks. I've moved her back here where we can keep an eye on her. She's in there if you want to talk to her." She said pointing to an office.

"Has she said anything?" J'onn asked.

"No. But I've not really tried asking." Kate replied. "Mary sedated her pretty quickly."

"I've done my best to hide it, but there's a chance that Lex will come here if he figures out that is where we are." J'onn said.

"I know." Kate said. "We are monitoring everything. If he tries something we'll know. We've only just got Kara back, we aren't going to lose her."

"Thanks." J'onn said.

"Are you okay?" Kate asked seeing how drained J'onn was.

"I'm not used to flying long distance." J'onn said. "I'll be fine with rest. But first I'm going to talk to Lena."

"Do you want backup?" Kate offered.

"I'll be okay." J'onn smiled.

-00-

"You haven't killed me, which is good I guess." Lena commented when J'onn walked into the room she was in. "But there are clear trust issues." She added looking at the cuff that was securing her arm to the makeshift bed. "Is Kara okay?"

"Not yet. Alex is trying to remove the Kryptonite. What happened?" J'onn asked. "Where have you and Kara been all this time? Whose body did we find?"

"I don't have all the answers." Lena said. "But the common factor is Lex. The night Kara disappeared I was drugged and kidnapped. I woke up in one of Lex's old labs in Alaska. He had converted it into a prison for me. After a few days I received a message from Lex. A copy of it is on the drive I gave you. He told me that he had framed me for Supergirl's murder and that I would live my last few days as the world's most hated person. A true Luthor. And that he would personally bring me to justice and become an even bigger hero. What he failed to appreciate is how motivated I can get when I am angry. I managed to escape my prison and spent the next few weeks trying to work out what had happened, which involved investigating every secret base of operations that Lex has. Eventually I got lucky and I went to where he had been holding Kara. She was in a padded, soundproof cell hooked up to machines to keep her alive and VR. She had been living in a VR world for weeks. I freed her and tried to get her back to you, but Lex rigged his transport device so the coordinates got mixed up and we ended up somewhere over the island. Landing is what broke my leg." She explained. "Look, you clearly don't believe me and you'll probably doubt the data I gave you, so why don't you just read my mind?"

-00-

"How is she?" J'onn asked entering the Bat Cave.

"Stable." Alex said. "I think the Kryptonite is out. But I don't know how much damage it will have done. It looked like it was in there awhile. All I know is right now she has no powers."

"She solar flared so she could send a signal." J'onn explained. "She wanted to save Lena."

"You talked to Lena?" Alex asked.

"And I read her mind." J'onn said. "Lena appears to be as much of a victim in this as Kara. You were right Lex was behind all of it." He then looked at Luke and asked. "Can I get your help with something?"

"Of course." Luke said following J'onn out of the cave.

"You guys look exhausted." Kate said. "Why don't you go back to the office and get some rest. I'll stay with Kara."

"I don't want to leave her." Alex replied.

"Alex, you were operating for over ten hours. You need to rest." Eliza said. "You said yourself she won't wake anytime soon."

"I promise you I won't leave her alone." Kate added.

Too tired to argue Alex squeezed Kara's hand before whispering something in Kryptonian into her ear. She then stood up straight and followed her mother out of the cave.

-00-

"I'm so sorry." Eliza said as she sat next to Alex on the couch.

"For what?" Alex asked confused.

"Not believing you."

"After what I said and how I acted I wouldn't have believed me either. It's not like my believing helped Kara." Alex pointed out suddenly standing. "The best opportunity we had to find her was the first few days and I wasted them being drunk. What happened after that is on me."

"Alex everyone, except you, believed she was dead. You didn't give up on her. Something tells me Kara will know that and she would have drawn strength from that knowledge."

"What if she doesn't make it?" Alex asked.

"She'll make it. She is a fighter." Eliza said.

-00-

"Kelly?" Barry asked skidding to a stop in front of the therapist.

"Where's Alex?" Kelly immediately asked.

"Safe." Barry said.

"Not reassuring coming from the guy who kidnapped her. Even if you are a superhero."

"I'm sorry. But it is for the best. You are safer not knowing too much." Barry said. "But Alex said she'll call you as soon as she can."

"Is Alex in trouble?" Kelly asked.

"No. Not yet anyway."

"Please tell me she's not worn the Bat suit again."

"When did she wear the Bat suit?" Barry asked confused.

"Doesn't matter." Kelly said. "Do you know when she'll be back?"

"It could be awhile. In the mean time, if anyone asks, she and J'onn are on a stakeout here in National City." Barry said. "Oh and one more thing she wanted you to have this." He said handing her watch. "If something happens press that button and one of us will come and help."

"So I'm in danger?" Kelly asked.

"Honestly, I don't. But no one wants to take any chances right now."

"Wouldn't it be safer if you took me to Alex?" Kelly tried.

"Probably not." Barry said.

"You are really not very reassuring." Kelly said.

-00-

"Is this hell?" Kara asked as she opened her eyes.

"Gotham isn't that bad." Kate said from her right.

Turning Kara saw her friend and asked confused. "Kate?"

"Yeah. How are you feeling? You've had a lot of people worried about you."

"How did I get here?" Kara asked.

"Your attempt to burn a whole in the atmosphere was picked up. J'onn brought you here, he thought it'd be safer." Kate explained.

"Is this real?" Kara asked sitting up.

"Um, yeah." Kate said confused by the question.

"It's real?" Kara asked sitting up. "You're real?"

"Yeah." Kate said, concerned by Kara's questions. "But I think we might need to get your head looked at."

"Kara?" Eliza called as she stepped into the cave and saw Kara was awake.

"Eliza? You're alive." Kara asked wrapping her arms round her foster mother, who clung to her more tightly than she had done before.

"I thought I'd lost you." Eliza said. "I've missed you so much." She added as Kate slipped out of the cave to get Alex.

"I've missed you too." Kara said, tears running down her face onto Eliza's shoulder.

"You are safe now." Eliza assured her.

"I'm sorry." Kara sobbed into her shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Eliza asked pulling away.

"I put you in so much danger. You and Alex."

"Kara, the only person in danger is you." Eliza said cupping her face. "But you are going to be okay."

"I thought you were dead." Kara said.

"I'm not dead." Eliza assured her hugging her again as she wondered what had happened to her.

"I don't understand." Kara said as she clung to Eliza. "I saw it. It was my fault."

"Kara listen to me." Eliza said pulling away again so she could look Kara in the eyes. "It's over. You are safe and so are we. Whatever happened was not your fault."

For a moment Kara just stared at Eliza before asking. "You're really here?"

"I'm really here." Eliza assured her just as they heard Alex call from behind.

"Kara!"

"Alex?" Kara asked disbelieving that Alex was there.

Stepping to one side Eliza watched as Alex reached Kara and wrapped her arms round her.

"I've missed you." Alex said.

"You're alive?" Kara asked.

"I'm alive." Alex said sharing a concerned look with her mother.

"I don't understand. Why aren't you dead? I saw you die." Kara said struggling to figure out what was real.

"Kara. I'm okay." Alex said pulling away, wondering what Lex had done to her.

"I don't understand. None of this makes sense." Kara said looking lost and scared.

"Kara, listen to my heart." Alex said. As Kara focused on the beating she seemed to calm and Alex said. "That's proof that I'm alive, that I'm real."

"You're alive." Kara said hugging Alex once more.

"We all are." Eliza said joining the hug.

As Kara calmed down she took comfort from the embrace before pulling away and asking. "Lena? Her leg-"

"She's safe." Alex said. "You both are. But you need to rest. I don't know how much damage the Kryptonite did."

"What Kryptonite?" Kara asked.

"When J'onn found you you had Kryptonite in you." Alex explained. "You don't remember?"

"No. I don't know. Maybe."

"That doesn't matter now." Eliza said. "Right now you need to rest. Get some sleep, we can talk more when you are stronger."


	13. Chapter 13

"How is she?" J'onn asked approaching Eliza and Alex who sat near the sleeping Kara in the Bat cave.

"Withdrawn." Eliza replied moving to the far side of the cave with Alex and J'onn so they could talk without disturbing Kara. "Scared, confused. She thinks we all died. Do you know what happened to her?"

"Not everything. But I do know that for the last few weeks she has been in a VR world." J'onn said. "In that world an article was published revealing her true identity. As as result everyone close to Kara was murdered. It's possible she believes that all happened."

"What about the Kryptonite?" Alex asked.

"Lex put it in her to weaken her. He felt if she was physically weak her mind would be more likely to accept the VR world he created." J'onn said. "I know it is not much comfort but Lena gave me a hard drive. It has security camera footage of what happened in that lab. I worked with Luke to create a shortened version that has enough to get Lex sent away. It doesn't reveal anything about Kara, so she will still be safe. I gave it to a contact I have at the FBI who have issued a warrant for Lex's arrest."

"What aren't you telling us?" Alex asked.

"He's disappeared." J'onn said.

"Could he be coming here?" Eliza asked.

"It's possible." J'onn said. "But Kate is confident the building is secure."

"You are hiding something else." Alex said.

"According to Brainy, Lex has a unit that is very loyal to him. It's called the Kryptonian Retrieval and Containment Team. My guess is they have weapons that can harm Kara. Not to mention everyone else. They have also disappeared. The good news is we have no reason to believe that he knows where we are."

-00-

As Kara woke from a nightmare she saw Alex, Eliza and J'onn talking in the corner. Still not believing that anything she was seeing was real she rolled off her makeshift bed and escaped the Bat cave, heading straight for the roof.

She wasn't sure what to expect when she went onto the rooftop, part of her wondered if she would never make it to the rooftop.

As she pushed the roof door open she found herself being blinded by bright light, making everything turn white, just how she imagined a video game would end. Only after a couple of seconds of her eyes adjusting she found that she really was on the rooftop, staring out over Gotham.

Relieved, but still confused she walked towards a sunny part of the roof and sat down, leaning against a wall as she tried to figure out what had happened while absorbing the last few minutes of sunlight.

"You okay?" Kate asked as she sat next to Kara on the rooftop. "Sorry, dumb question."

"I don't know what is real anymore. What if this is just another trick and you are all going to die?"

"Why wouldn't this be real?" Kate asked confused, having not spoken to Alex or J'onn.

"Lena said Lex locked me in a VR world. I didn't know it was VR and I had to watch everyone I cared about die. Up until the island I thought everyone was dead. But what If this is still VR, another simulation where everyone will die?"

"I have a feeling punching you wouldn't help." Kate said, not sure how she was meant to comfort Kara. Realising her words might be taken out of context she quickly added. "To prove it isn't a dream."

"You can still feel pain in VR." Kara said making Kate wonder what else had happened. "How am I meant to figure out what is real? What was real?"

"I can tell you what I know?" Kate offered. When Kara nodded she explained. "Several weeks ago a video went viral showing Lena Luthor killing you. At the same time a burnt body was found. DNA testing showed it was a match to you. Everyone thought you were dead. Everyone except Alex. Alex has spent the last few weeks searching for you and Lena. And then two days ago J'onn brought you and Lena here."

"That's it?" Kara asked.

"I didn't say I knew much." Kate said. "So what did happen?"

"Lena's watch was activated."

"Watch?" Kate asked lost.

"It's like the bat signal, but only a few people have them. If they need help they press the button and I come."

"So you followed the signal into a trap?" Kate guessed.

"Pretty much. I ended up in a lab and the door sealed just before green Kryptonite gas filled the room and I passed out." Kara explained. "Before I knew it I was Lex's prisoner. And at some point he trapped me in the VR world. I have so many memories of being there, but I don't know which ones are real and which ones were just VR."

"I'm sure everyone here can go through every memory and unpick it." Kate pointed out.

"Maybe." Kara said before asking. "Alex never gave up searching?"

"Nope. Why do you look surprised?"

"I thought her life would be better without me." Kara confessed.

"That's crazy." Kate said. "Alex fell apart when you disappeared." She paused and added. "You told me you use Alex as a source of strength. From what I've seen the same is true in reverse. And for the record she is not happy that you left the Bat cave." Before Kate could respond the Bat signal shone in the sky.

"Sorry, I have to go." Kate said. "Do you want me to send Alex up?"

"No. I just need some time to think."

-00-

"Are you spying on her?" Eliza asked when she found Alex sitting in the bat cave staring at the camera feeds showing Kara on the rooftop an hour later.

"No. I mean there is no sound on these feeds." Alex replied.

"Is she safe up there?" Eliza asked. "From Lex I mean."

"This building has a few tricks. Plus we have access to security feeds here. If Lex does try anything we'll have enough warning to get Kara back down here." Alex explained. "Plus Kate said Kara wanted to be left alone."

"You don't sound convinced." Eliza said.

"I'm sure she's safe. It's just that she looks so lost."

"She's been through a lot. She has effectively been in isolation for 6 weeks. She'll need time to adjust." Eliza said.

"But she wasn't really in isolation. She was in a VR nightmare." Alex pointed out. "I just wish she would talk about it."

"Give her time." Eliza said as they heard raised voices from the other side of the cave.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you can't actually fly. In order to make the leap you need physics. You can't change physics. So if I tell you it is impossible, it is because it is impossible." Luke said sounding frustrated.

"You would have preferred I stayed where I was and got shot by my dad?" Kate asked.

"Technically he did shoot you." Luke pointed out.

"I'd noticed." Kate said. "Why the hell didn't the suit stop the bullet?"

"I don't know. I will need to look at the bullet and the readouts. Although I don't know what excuse you are going to give Mary. I don't think 'I accidentally walked into a bullet' will cut it."

"Can't you just take it out?" Kate asked.

"No."

"Do you want me to?" Alex offered walking over to them.

"Sure." Kate said grateful she didn't have to lie to Mary.

"I'll need the bullet." Luke said.

"I know how to collect evidence." Alex assured him as she started to look at the wound.

"I remember what you did to the Bat suit so excuse me if I don't trust your skills." Luke countered.

"What did she do to the Bat suit?" Eliza asked.

"Do you two want to continue this somewhere else? I'd really prefer Alex not to be distracted right now." Kate said as Alex approached her with a large needle.

"So what happened?" Alex asked as she irrigated the wound.

"My dad shot me." Kate said as Alex applied the final dressing.

"You have some serious family issues." Alex pointed out.

"Why did your father shoot you?" Eliza asked.

"He doesn't like anything Bat related."

"So he doesn't know you are Batwoman?" Eliza guessed.

"No. Mind you if he did know who I was he probably would have hit me with an entire clip." Kate said before wincing as Alex removed the bullet and put it in a tray.

"I'm sure that's not true." Eliza said.

"No, Kate is right. He hates the Bat and well look at Kate, her whole life has been one of rebellion. Finding out she is the Bat would be the last straw." Luke said.

"My life has not been one big rebellion." Kate said as Alex started to stitch her.

"So the tattoos are art appreciation?" Luke asked. "And those weird martial art camps a way into the tourism industry?"

"Anything else about my life you want to criticise?" Kate asked.

"Plenty, but I am trying to be professional."

"I hadn't noticed." Kate countered as Alex applied a dressing.

"Well speaking of family issues Mary is upstairs looking at Lena Luthor and she wants to see you." Luke said.

"Which me?"

"Kate you. Which is just as well as I need to fix the Bat suit."

"First you need to figure out why it broke." Kate pointed out hopping off the bed. "Where's Kara?"

"Still on the roof." Alex said. "Did she say anything else to you earlier?"

"Just that she had no idea what was real."


	14. Chapter 14

As Kara returned to inside the building part of her expected to find it empty and that she was the only one left. A fear that seemed to be correct as she walked down deserted corridors and past empty offices. Feeling her heart speed up as the panic rose she tried to stay calm, but with each empty step it became harder. Then suddenly, like a beacon she heard a familiar voice say.

"Hey Sweetie."

"Eliza. You're here." Kara said moving to her foster mother and hugging her.

"Of course I am." Eliza said as she held Kara. When she finally felt Kara relaxing she said. "We were getting worried about you."

"Sorry." Kara apologised.

"You don't have to apologise." Eliza said before pulling away. "You must be getting hungry."

"Not really." Kara said having still not regained her appetite.

"You need to eat." Eliza said gently.

"I know. But I'm really tired."

"Okay." Eliza said. "We've moved the solar lamps to an office, so at least you get to see daylight. I'll show you which one."

"Okay." Kara agreed letting Eliza guide her to one of the empty offices.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything?" Eliza offered.

"I'm sure." Kara said sitting on the makeshift bed under the lamps. "But-" She started.

"What is it Sweetie?" Eliza asked.

"Will you stay in here until I fall to sleep?"

"Of course." Eliza said kissing Kara's forehead.

-00-

"Why are you harbouring a murderer?" Mary asked when Kate approached her.

"You're talking about Lena Luthor?" Kate guessed.

"Well yes. Unless there are more murderers here. Are there more murderers here? Please tell me Alice isn't here."

"Alice isn't here." Kate confirmed.

"So why are hiding Lena Luthor?" Mary pressed.

"Because she isn't guilty."

"In the same way you didn't think Alice was really guilty?" Mary pressed.

"No. Lena really isn't guilty. She was framed by her brother."

"You expect me to believe that America's greatest philanthropist framed his sister for murdering Supergirl?" Mary asked.

"Lex Luthor is not who you think he is." Kate said. "Alice may be completely crazy, but Lex Luthor is evil."

"I didn't know you knew him." Mary said.

"We've met a few times and you can't trust anything that comes out of his mouth." Kate said.

"If what you are saying is true why isn't it out there?" Mary asked.

"Out where?"

"On the web. I mean surely there should be some evidence."

"You mean it isn't?" Kate asked confused.

"If it was out there, I'd know." Mary pointed out.

"It should be out there by now." Kate frowned.

"What should?" Mary asked confused.

"Just how bad Lex is." Kate said looking at her phone. Seeing no trace of the story she asked. "Why isn't it out there?"

"Because you've imagined the whole thing?" Mary suggested.

"As much as part of me wishes that were true, I haven't. Lex is evil and Lena is innocent."

"So you are really saying that Lena Luthor didn't murder Supergirl?" Mary asked.

"Yes."

"So Supergirl is alive?"

"I don't know." Kate said.

"That's not a resounding defence of Lena there." Mary pointed out.

"I don't know everything. But what I do know is Lena did not murder Supergirl."

"You know dad is going to flip if he finds out you are harbouring a fugitive?" Mary asked.

"Dad is not going to find out."

"I did." Mary pointed out.

"How did you find out?" Mary asked.

"I walked into the office you have set up as a hospital room."

"That would give it away." Kate conceded. "But dad has no reason to come here. So he won't find out."

"If he does it is your funeral." Mary said before looking at Kate and asking. "What happened to your side?"

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"You wince every time you move."

"I just pulled a muscle. It's nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"I'm fine." Kate said. "Really. But there is something you can do."

"Sure, what?" Mary asked enthusiastically.

"Can you come back in an hour?"

"You want to get rid of me?"

"No. I need your help with something. But I need an hour to figure out the details."

"Okay." Mary said suspiciously. "But you owe me dinner." Not giving Kate a chance to answer she turned and left.

-00-

"Kara?" Eliza asked squeezing her daughter's hand as Kara whimpered in her sleep.

"'Liza?" Kara croaked as she forced her eyes open.

"I'm right here. You're safe now."

"You're real?" Kara asked, her voice almost pleading.

"I'm real." Eliza said. "We all are." She added giving Kara time to calm down before asking. "Do you want to talk about your nightmare?"

"No." Kara said shaking her head.

"Okay, but whenever you are ready, I'm here."

"I know." Kara said sitting up before hugging Eliza.

"I'm sorry." Kara said

"For what?"

"Making you sacrifice so much."

"I've not sacrificed anything." Eliza said kissing her head.

"Yes you have. You all have." Kara said sadly.

"Kara, you know more than anyone that life is full of hard decisions. Some you regret for the rest of your life and some you end up believing were the best choices you ever made. Adopting you was definitely in the latter." Eliza said.

"But Jeremiah-"

"Loved you. Just as I do." Eliza assured her. "I don't know what Lex said or did. When you are ready to tell me, I'll be here. But in the mean time just remember than none of us would have not wanted you in our lives."

-00-

"It's not out there." Kate said as she approached J'onn.

"What isn't?"

"Lex. As far as the world is concerned nothing has changed. I thought you said there was a warrant for his arrest."

"That's what I was told." J'onn said.

"Could your contact have lied?"

"Anything is possible." J'onn said. "It could just be they want to keep it quiet until they have found further evidence. Lex has a lot of power."

"Could he buy his way out of this?"

"I'd like to say no. But Lex is exceptional at saving his own skin." J'onn said.

"That doesn't help keep Kara safe." Kate said. "I take it you wouldn't be too upset if that video you made leaked?"

"No. We can send it to Nia, she can get a story published at CatCo. Or to Clark in the Daily Planet."

"Both are solid options. But I've got a way to get it out there faster."

-00-

"I thought we agreed to keep this fake news quiet?" Lex said as she entered a meeting room.

"Mr Luthor." A suited man greeted.

"So why am I all over social media accused of framing my sister and murdering a reporter?" Lex went on ignoring the greeting.

"Well, it looks like there was a leak."

"I can see that." Lex said, his tone low and threatening. "What confuses me is I paid you to stop that happening."

"Well yes. And we have people placed at all the major news outlets to ensure any story was stopped." The man said. "Unfortunately this was released via social media and we have no control over it."

"That seems to be a failing on your part. And I hate failures."

"But the good news is, we have mitigation strategy." The man said quickly.

"Do tell."

"Lena's guilt was assumed based on a video and DNA evidence. Where as the only evidence against you is a video." The man said.

"Only in the video online I am there gloating to Lena about using a clone." Lex pointed out.

"But we don't have cloning technology." The man said. "Lena hasn't been caught so we could say she fabricated the evidence against you to discredit you. You can claim Lena is resorting to Sci-Fi to draw attention away from her. Who is the world going to believe? An orphan kindly taken in by your family who has shown nothing but contempt for the sacrifice you made for her, or you, a real American hero?"

"That could work." Lex conceded.

"The people who leaked this moved the battlefield to social media. So let's fight them there. First we need you to release a statement, reminding everyone the evidence against Lena is more than a video and that you have Supergirl's body. You can remind everyone how close you and Supergirl was. And then you need to finish by saying that you are fully cooperating with the authorities."

"Then what?"

"Then we do what we do best and ensure that the video goes viral and you become the hottest thing on social media." The man said.


	15. Chapter 15

As Alex watched the recordings of what had happened to Kara her temper grew until finally she picked up a stapler and hurled it across the room, smashing a monitor in the process.

"Problem?" Kate asked entering the office.

"Sorry." Alex half apologised for the destruction.

"I'm more worried about you." Kate said. "Want to talk about it?"

"I've been watching what they did to Kara."

"Nothing good." I'm guessing.

"He reminded her I am a complete jerk then he showed her me not turning up to her funeral. He killed her boyfriend in front of her and then hooked up to VR."

"Where you died?" Kate guessed.

"He had a reality where an article was published revealing her true identity. After that all her friends and family were picked off one by one until she had no one left. Then to put the icing on the cake he had her put in her pod and sent to space."

"A virtual pod?" Kate asked.

"All by herself." Alex added.

"In a pod, by herself. That doesn't sound so bad. I mean not compared to everything else." Kate said.

"Did she ever tell you how she got to Earth?" Alex asked.

"Put in a pod."

"A pod that she was trapped in by herself for twenty four years. A pod that she was trapped in as her planet exploded killing her family."

"I see why she may have issues." Kate said.

"She won't admit it, but confined spaces with no way out can still induce panic attacks. And she was stuck in what she thought was a real pod for weeks. And due to the way the room was completely soundproofed she would have been surrounded by complete silence. It was the most targeted torture he could have done."

"So what can we do?"

"I don't know. I have really screwed up." Alex said.

"How do you mean?" Kate asked.

"When Kara was on that island with Lena she said it would be better if she died on the island so she wouldn't mess up my life anymore."

"She thought that because Lex messed with her mind."

"Only by replaying things I had actually said to her."

"You're family, part of that is lashing out and saying things you shouldn't. But family forgives and accepts."

"Like Alice?" Alex said bitterly before quickly apologising. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

"My dad just shot me so I guess I am not the right person to talk about family. But as messed up as Alice is she has still saved my life. Some connections can't ever be completely destroyed. If they could Mary would have stopped talking to me years ago."

"I hope you're right." Alex said.

"Not meaning to add to your troubles, but does Kara actually know her boyfriend is dead?"

"Lex shot him in front of her."

"Yeah, but we've spent the last couple of days telling her this is real and the last few weeks have been a VR simulation. She might think his death was too."

"Damn it. Why didn't I think of that?" Alex asked. "This could break her. I don't know how to fix this." She said running her hands through her hair looking defeated.

"Without meaning to state the obvious, isn't your girlfriend a shrink who specialises in trauma?" Kate asked.

"Yes."

"So isn't she best placed to answer that?"

"Kate?" Luke called running into the room. "Oh, sorry." He said sensing he was interrupting. "I need you."

"I'll be right there." Kate said before looking at Alex. "You don't have to take everything on yourself. We all want to help." With that she left the office and fell into step along side Luke seeing his expression she asked. "What?"

"I was just wondering when you became such a team player?"

-00-

"Kara? What are you doing here?" Lena asked as Kara entered her room.

"I wanted to check on you. Why are you cuffed to the bed?"

"Probably because everyone thinks I was involved in your kidnap and torture."

"But you weren't." Kara said ripping the cuff open.

"Thank you." Lena said. "But technically you don't know that."

"Yes I do. Because I know you. And I know we have disagreed plenty about methods, but you are still good."

"And you are still too trusting." Lena said rubbing her wrist.

"Maybe. How's your leg?"

"It will take awhile, but it should return to normal." Lena said. "Thank you for saving me."

"You saved me first." Kara pointed out. "Thank you."

"So how are you doing?" Lena asked.

"I'm okay."

"You're lying ability seems to have got worse."

"I just need time." Kara said. "You sure your leg will be okay?"

"Yes. For now I can't go anywhere, but seeing everyone wants to either kill or imprison me that is probably for the best."

"I can fix that."

"No you can't."

"They hate you as they think you killed me. I'll show them that you didn't."

"They hate me for killing Supergirl. Someone you were pretty keen to kill off yourself when you were on the island." Lena pointed out. "You can't save me without bringing Supergirl back. But that's fine. I have committed enough crimes to deserve their hatred. Besides, I don't want to be indebted to you."

"You wouldn't be."

"Kara, what happened doesn't change anything between us. I think it would be best if you left."

Before Kara could comment the door opened and J'onn walked in.

"Are you trying to upset Alex?" He asked. "She has been looking for you."

"I wanted to check on Lena. But I was leaving anyway." She said walking out of the room.

"Are you going to cuff me again?" Lena asked J'onn who had clearly noticed she was free.

"No. I mean it is not like you are going anywhere." He said pointing to the leg. "Besides Kara trusts you."

"But you were inside my head. You know I am not a good person."

"Apart from Kara no one is truly good. While you may have more grey than some, I also felt your guilt and remorse. Your guilt will be punishment enough."

-00-

"Kara? Where have you been?" Alex asked.

"I went to see Lena. I wanted to make sure she was okay and thank her for saving me."

"You need to rest." Alex said.

"I'm not tired. Besides apart from the island, the last few weeks has involved me being confined, maybe I wanted a change." Kara snapped.

"I'm sorry I'm just worried about you." Alex said.

"I know." Kara said before asking. "Can I borrow your phone?"

"Um, sure. Why?" Alex asked handing it over.

"I don't have one and I want to call William and Nia and-."

"Kara-" Alex started.

"Don't worry I won't say where I am I just need to-"

"Kara." Alex said more firmly putting her hands over her sister.

"What?" Kara asked immediately fearing the worse.

"Sit down. We need to talk."

"What's wrong?" Kara asked.

"I've been going over the recordings of what happened. Lex didn't put you in VR until after he killed William."

"No."

"I'm sorry Kara, Lex really did kill him." As she saw Kara break in front of her Alex wrapped her arms round her little sister and held her as she sobbed until she fell into a fitful sleep.

-00-

Kara opened her eyes to find herself engulfed by darkness and silence. Reaching out for anything she could use as a light she found what felt like a console, a familiar console. Hitting a button a light came on illuminating her and her surroundings. It was then that she realised she was in her pod. Looking out of the screen at the front all she saw was darkness and she realised she was in space. Typing at the console she tried to figure out where she was, but the more information she got the more she felt the panic build as she realised she was all alone.

As she succumbed to the panic attack a noise broke through to her. A noise that sounded like a voice, pleading her to concentrate on it.

As her eyes opened Alex immediately wrapped her arms round her. "It's okay. It was a nightmare. You are safe."

"Alex?" Kara asked her voice shaky.

"I'm right here. You're safe."

"I was in my pod. I thought you were all dead."

"I'm okay. And you are in Gotham, not your pod." Alex said.

"You're really alive?" Kara asked pulling away.

"I'm really alive." Alex said.

"But William isn't?"

"No. I'm sorry." Alex said hugging her again. When she felt Kara suddenly tense she was powerless form stopping the Kryptonian pull away.

"Where is he?" Kara asked.

"Who?"

"Lex." Kara said, her voice cold.

"We don't know yet. But we will find him." Alex said. "For now you worry about recovering, let us worry about justice."


	16. Chapter 16

"Kate, you need to see this." Mary said entering Kate's office before noticing Eliza and J'onn were there. "Oh, sorry."

"It's fine." Kate said before explaining to the others. "This is my sister Mary. Mary, Eliza and J'onn."

"As in J'onn J'onzz? The J'onn?" Mary asked recognising the Martian.

"You wanted something?" Kate pressed.

"Yeah, um that thing you had me do, didn't work as well as you may have wanted."

"What are you talking about?" Kate asked confused.

"Watch this." Mary said handing her phone to Kate. Looking at the screen she saw Lex. "It's probably worse than you think." Mary said.

Fearing the worse Kate pressed play and watched as Lex started talking.

"Thank you all for coming today." Lex started. "I wanted to personally assure you that this smear campaign against me will not succeed. I have dedicated my life to serving and protecting this country. I have invested my fortune and my time to keeping you all safe. So I was greatly pained when this fake news story broke. But it will not deter me from my role in this city. This story was created by my adopted sister as she desperately tries to avoid the justice this country is so desperate to serve. But it is not the damage to me that upsets me the most. Supergirl was a hero to all of us. I find it deeply distressing that she won't be allowed to rest in peace. I assure you I will get to the bottom of these malicious lies. To do this I am cooperating fully with the authorities. And I promise that I will bring Lena to justice."

"That snake." Eliza said as the video ended.

"He really is going to try to get out of it." Kate said.

"Based on the messages of support and the fact that #LexisInnocent and #ProtectLex are trending he's going to succeed. Unless Supergirl suddenly appears people aren't going to side with Lena." Mary pointed out.

"What about William's murder?" Eliza asked looking at J'onn.

"Everyone is buying the fake news claim. I mean there is no body for the reporter." Mary said.

"I'm going to head back to National City and try to gather some more concrete evidence. Call if you need anything." J'onn said before leaving.

-00-

When Alex woke she saw that Kara had disappeared again and felt defeated. Moving into one of the other offices she picked up the IP phone Luke had set up, confident it couldn't be tracked, and dialled a number.

"Hello?" Kelly answered.

"Hey." Alex replied.

"Alex. You're okay? Where are you? I've been so worried about you."

"I'm okay." Alex said.

"Your voice tells a different story." Kelly said.

"I just- I don't know what to do." Alex confessed.

"What's happened?" Kelly asked.

"We found her." Alex explained.

"Kara?" Kelly guessed. "She's alive?"

"Yes. But -"

"But what?"

"She's so broken." Alex said. "I don't know how to help her. The worse part is she thinks I would be better off without and it's my fault."

"How is it your fault?" Kelly asked.

"Kara has always felt like she doesn't belong here and whenever I snap at her I just make her feel more insecure."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. You heard me after dad died. And that wasn't the first time, hell it probably wasn't even the worse time. But if I hadn't snapped like that maybe Lex wouldn't have been able to push her to the edge so easily."

"You don't know that." Kelly said. "Besides manipulating people is Lex's thing. He would have found something to use. What I do know is Kara needs you right now. And you feeling guilty isn't going to help her." She added as there was a knock on the door. "Some one is here, I'll call you back." She said moving to the door. Ending the call she looked through the peep hole and felt her anger rise.

Opening the door she greeted.

"You have some nerve." Kelly said.

"I'm not here to pick a fight. I am here to see Alex." Lex said.

"She's not here." Kelly replied.

"Where is she?"

"At work. And if she sees you it won't end well for you."

"You're not seriously telling me she is buying these claims?" Lex asked.

"She trusts Lena a hell of a lot more than you."

"Well clearly she is a poor judge of character." Lex said. "I just came to tell her that I will prove these claims are false."

"I'll pass on the message." Kelly said. "But unless you want her to file a claim of harassment, I suggest you leave."

"Is everything okay?" J'onn asked appearing behind Lex.

"J'onn." Lex said clearly surprised.

"Is there something I can help with?"

"I just came to let Alex know I will bring Lena to justice. Is Alex not with you?"

"No." J'onn said.

"Well, I can see I'm not wanted, so I will go." Lex said leaving.

As J'onn entered the apartment and shut the door he asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just glad Alex wasn't here. How is Alex she sounded really down? Especially as she has Kara back."

"She wants to help Kara, but doesn't know how. I'm sure she could use your support. After I am done here do you want me to take you to her?" J'onn offered.

"I do. But is that what Kara needs? I mean I don't want to get in the way."

"You are Kara's friend. I am sure she would love to see you. And like I said, Alex needs you."

"Okay." Kelly said before asking. "Any chance I can help with the thing you are doing? I am going crazy just waiting."

"Sure." J'onn smiled.

-00-

"You know I could bring some chairs up here." Kate offered as she joined Kara on the roof.

"The ground is fine." Kara said looking up from where she sat, leaning against a wall.

"Here." Kate said giving Kara a takeaway cup. "Spiced pumpkin latte, with extra foam and a little cinnamon sprinkled on top."

"My go-to." Kara smiled. "Thank you."

"Technically it was Barry who bought it. He makes a really good errand boy."

"Is Barry here?"

"He was, but he remembered he forgot to submit a report and ran back to Central City, he said he'd be back soon." Kate explained as Kara sipped the drink.

"He should stay away, so should you. Everyone I get close to I either hurt or end up getting them killed. It's just like Zoe said, the definition of a hero is someone who gets other people killed."

"Who is Zoe?" Kate asked lost.

"Zoe Washburne."

"Who?"

"Second-in-command on Serenity. Former Browncoat in the Unification War." Kara listed.

"Are you talking about a TV show?" Kate asked.

"And a movie."

"Okaaaaay." Kate said loosing faith in the wisdom of the sentence.

"It doesn't matter where it is from I have hurt or killed so many people. My family, my aunt, Lena, Alex, Jeremiah, Eliza, William, Oliver."

"Pretty sure Oliver wasn't on you." Kate pointed out.

"I wanted to help people, but all I have done is brought pain."

"You have saved hundreds. And if you count the whole Crisis thing, billions." Kate pointed out.

"And how many billions were lost when their worlds were destroyed?" Kara asked.

"So you want to give up the hero thing?" Kate asked.

"Maybe. But then I'd be letting people down."

"I know we like to think we are important, but take Bruce, he disappeared for three years, but Gotham survived. The only thing stopping you walking away is you. But here's the thing. Walking away won't stop you losing anyone else."

"I can't lose anyone else." Kara said, desperation in her voice.

"Loss is part of life." Kate said. "Sorry, I suck at motivation talks. I mean normally I just rely on you for them."

"Well, I'm all out." Kara said miserably.

"So a world with out hope? Gotham is taking over the world." Kate commented, the remark getting a small smile from Kara.

"I'm scared and I don't even know what I'm scared of more. Loosing the people I love or loosing myself and giving into my anger." Kara confessed.

"Giving into rage is easy." Kate said. "But the consequences you are stuck with forever."

"What's happened?" Kara asked.

"Not important right now. What I do know is if you give in to your anger the world is screwed." Kate said as they felt a breeze moments before Barry skidded to a stop in front of them.

"Hey Kara." He smiled as he handed her an ice cream.

"Thanks." She said taking a cone before Barry passed one to Kate.

"How are you feeling?" He asked sitting down on the other side of Kara.

"Like quitting." Kate answered for her.

"Been there." Barry said sympathetically. "Maybe we should start making Superhero fortune cookies." Barry suggested. "Only the fortune is a piece of advice that you will need at some point."

"I like that." Kara said.

"For the cookies or the advice?" Kate asked.


	17. Chapter 17

"Where is it?" Alex asked entering Lena's room.

"What?" Lena asked.

"Lex's hideout. Where he stores all his darkest secrets."

"You really think I am working with him?"

"I think you know more about him than anybody. So where is it?"

"I don't know.

"You must have some ideas. I mean you found Kara."

"That was more luck than skill. I have already giving J'onn a list of every location I know about." Lena said. "But Lex is always one step ahead."

"We have to be missing something. I mean William found out where Kara was in a few days."

"Technically he didn't. He went to one of Lex's labs at which point he was caught in Lex's trap. Lex used one of his transporter devices to take him to Kara and then kill him." Lena pointed out.

"Do you know how his transport tech works?" Alex asked.

"Yes."

"Can you work with Brainy to identify some signature we can search for?"

"That may not be a good idea." Lena said.

"You want him free?"

"You can't begin to imagine the horrors I want him to suffer. I meant working with Brainy." Lena said.

"Why?"

"He was working with Lex."

"We know, it was part of the plan, me investigating from the outside, him from the inside." Alex said.

"He was more inside than you know. He was helping Lex stop Leviathan. He was doing whatever it took to stop Leviathan. And I mean whatever it took. Maybe you know everything and it was part of the plan. But that is not how it looked to me."

"I trust Brainy." Alex said. "And for the record I always said you didn't kill Supergirl." She started to leave before turning back to Lena and saying. "Thank you for saving Kara."

-00-

"Here." Alex said handing Kara a phone.

"Thanks." Kara said. "But I'm not really in the mood to talk to anyone."

"That's not why I gave it to you." Alex said. "I downloaded your music library into it. I thought some background noise might help you sleep."

"Thank you." Kara said.

"I know it doesn't help, but we will get Lex. He will pay for what he did."

"What will happen to Lena?"

"She is not a prisoner here. But if she leaves, how safe it will be I can't say.I mean as far as the world is concerned she murdered Supergirl."

"She saved me."

"I know. But the people don't know that."

"It's not fair." Kara said.

"What happened to you isn't fair." Alex corrected. "And as grateful as I am to Lena for finding you, don't forget she has been helping Lex for weeks."

"He manipulated her. Something he was able to do because of my lies to her." Kara pointed out.

"Lena chose her own path." Alex reminded her. "But speaking of manipulation I saw what Lex said to you. You know I love you?"

"Of course." Kara said.

"I know I am a complete jerk sometimes, but you will always be my sister."

"I know." Kara assured her.

"But there was something he showed you that was real. Your funeral. The reason I didn't go to your funeral is because-"

"You didn't believe I was dead. Kate told me. She also told me you never gave up and that you have been searching for me."

"It wasn't just me. J'onn and Kate searched as well."

"She didn't mention that part." Kara said. "Thank you for not giving up."

"I will never give up on you." Alex assured her. "I'll let you get some sleep."

"Will you stay?" Kara asked. "Just until I'm asleep."

"Of course." Alex said sitting on the temporary bed next to Kara. "Do you want to talk?"

"No."

"Okay. No talking. Just hugging."

-00-

"Any ideas?" Kate asked as she sat with Barry on the roof.

"On how to help her? No. Kara always takes on the weight of the world. I guess we all do."

"I meant how to get Lex, or is going after someone else's nemesis against the rules?" Kate asked.

"There's not really a rule book, more of a code."

"So it's against the code?" Kate asked.

"Kind of. I guess it is like the way vampires can't come into your house unless invited."

"So we're vampires?" Kate asked.

"That's not exactly what I meant." Barry pointed out. "What I meant was it's up to Kara to ask for help. Although I guess technically Lex was more of Clark's nemesis not Kara's so it is a bit of a grey area."

"Okay, but while they figure out who has more rights to go after Lex we could combine resources to make sure everything was in place when she asked." Kate said.

"What do you mean?"

"Lex's argument is there is no real proof. It's all made up. So we need to find proof."

"But what counts as proof?" Barry asked. "He's convinced the world video evidence can be doctored."

"But not DNA evidence."

"Except I know it can be. It was me who confirmed that Kara had died." Barry said, clearly feeling guilty about it.

"It was a clone. There was no way for you to tell it wasn't Kara." Kate said.

"Maybe. But it goes back to my original point, what counts as evidence?"

"Maybe we are looking at this wrongly." Kate said after a moment's silence. "On Kara's original Earth, Lex was a villain. The world hated him. But he still saw himself as a saviour. When he made his deal with the Monitor he shaped this reality so he was the beloved hero he always wanted to be."

"So?" Barry asked.

"What if we forget about evidence that will stand up in court? What if we focus on showing the world Lex's true nature? What if we turn public opinion against him?"

"How?"

"We change the battle ground to social media."

"You want to unfriend him?" Barry asked.

"I was thinking more of a global unfriending."

"After the video leaked he still managed to emerge a hero. We have no idea how to win in that space." Barry pointed out.

"There is one way round that. Mary is the Queen of Social Media. She could fight on that front."

"You don't sound happy with that idea." Barry said.

"If she gets involved it will make her a target. I mean Lex knows who I am. He will know who she is. If she fronts a campaign against him, even without her connection to me I have no doubt Lex would go after her, but her connection to me is going to make that evening more likely."

"You could talk to her." Barry said as his phone buzzed. Seeing the message he said. "Sorry, I have to go. But I'll see what we can dig up."

-00-

Alex woke to the feeling of the life being crushed out of her. Opening her eyes she saw blonde hair as her ribs were squeezed.

"Kara?" Alex said, trying to sound calm. Realising Kara was crying she placed her hand on Kara's back and said. "It's okay, but I really need to breathe." When Kara ignored her or didn't hear her Alex said louder. "Kara, need to breathe."

Suddenly realising what she was doing Kara released Alex and moved away at superhuman speed.

"I didn't say no hug." Alex said, enjoying being able to suck oxygen in again.

"I'm sorry." Kara said keeping her distance.

"It's okay." Alex said sitting up. "What happened?" She asked.

"Nightmare. I thought you were dead."

"I'm not." Alex said moving over to Kara. "I'm right here." She said pulling Kara into her arms.

"I'm so stupid." Kara said crying. "It wasn't even real. So why am I so badly effected?"

"Because it seemed real. As far as you are concerned it was real."

"It was just VR."

"No just about it." Alex said. "After dad died Kelly suggested I tried VR. What happened in there, I was so sure it was real and I ended up getting stuck."

"Stuck?" Kara asked.

"I couldn't get out. I mean I didn't want to get out. It was like I just accepted it was real. Kelly came in and tried to free me, but I just dismissed her."

"How did you get free?"

"Kelly kind of sent in a virtual version of a teenage me who made me see it wasn't real. After that I managed to come out. But up until that version of me showed up I was convinced the whole reality was real."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was too busy trying to apologise." Alex said. "But the point is I know how real VR seems, just because we didn't go through it out here doesn't mean it didn't happen to you."

-00-

"You called." Mary said entering Kate's office.

"Yeah. I need your help with something. But if you help it will put you in danger."

"More danger than your psychotic twin trying to kill me?" Mary asked.

"Maybe."

"What exactly do you need?"

"I want to discredit Lex Luthor. Something tells me that you are the best person to do that."

"I don't know Lex." Mary said.

"I know, but I could provide you with the evidence. I mean you have championed causes before and led campaigns against cooperate abuse of power."

"And if I do this you think Lex will take it personally and come after me?"

"Yes. Only I think he'll come after you more because of me."

"What exactly have you done?"

"He just knows I don't sit in team Lex." Kate said. "I know it is a lot to ask and I hate doing it. If you don't' want to I completely get that, but maybe you could give me some pointers."

"No." Mary said.

"Okay." Kate replied trying not to look disappointed.

"I can't give you pointers as let's face it you are completely clueless when it comes to social media. But if you give me the evidence I will make sure it gets out there and everyone sees it."

"You will?"

"Well we're sisters and part of that is helping. The other part is trust and I know I can trust you with anything." Mary said, letting the statement hang, hoping Kate would say something.

"Thanks." Kate said not seeing the hint.


	18. Chapter 18

"J'onn? Kelly?" Eliza greeted, hugging them both.

"How's Kara and Alex?" Kelly asked.

"Holding on. I know you being here will help Alex. Kara too."

"Are you sure it is okay me being here?" Kelly asked. "I don't want to act like a distraction. I know how much Kara needs Alex."

"You are practically family." Eliza said. "I'm sure they both want you here." She then looked at J'onn and asked. "Any news on that monster?"

"No. He has been very careful to make sure he is not linked to anything bad. Brainy is working on trying to find evidence in encrypted files. I've started to look into the hidden buildings that Lena told us about, but so far nothing."

"How can he get away with what he did?"

"He hasn't got away with anything. We will make sure he sees justice." J'onn assured her.

"But for now she still isn't safe is she?"

"Lex is in no position to make another move." J'onn replied. "Right now he is being investigated, which means he has to act like a model citizen."

"So we can leave?" She asked.

"Not a fan of Gotham?" J'onn asked amused.

"I prefer Midvale." Eliza pointed out. "Plus it feels like a we are in prison right now. Somewhere with space may do Kara some good. Also if we are there, maybe we can stop Kara dwelling on the fact that Lex is still free."

"You think she'll go after him?" Kelly asked.

"I think she'd bring Supergirl back to provide evidence against Lex. She isn't ready for that." Eliza said.

"She'll probably do that eventually." J'onn warned.

"I know." Eliza said.

"According to Alex's last tests, Kara is fully recovered, physically at least, so there is no reason to stay." J'onn commented.

"Unless Lex has done something, or is going to do something." Eliza said.

"We can't hide her forever." J'onn said.

"What about Argo?" Eliza suggested.

"The only way there is my car. After what she went through in VR I don't know if a long trip through space in a small ship is a good idea."

"For what it is worth, I think Midvale would be a good option for Kara. It's somewhere she has always felt safe. And the more she sees of this world the more she'll start to believe it is real." Kelly pointed out.

-00-

"So what else have I missed?" Kara asked as she and Alex sat eating pizza.

"So much TV." Alex said. "But so have I. When you get bored we can start catching up on it."

"You didn't watch it?"

"Of course not. You weren't there." Alex said.

"What else?"

"Kelly knows who you are."

"How did she take it?" Kara asked looking guilty. "Is she mad at you?"

"No she isn't mad. I'm beginning to think there isn't really anything I can do to make her really mad." Alex said recalling what she had put everyone through.

"Why what else have you done?"

"You now how I can be a complete jerk when I'm drunk? Well, let's just say I surpassed all expectations when that video came out. And I am so sorry." Alex said.

"For what?"

"I should have been out there looking from day one, not getting drunk and yelling at everyone. If I had, maybe I could have got to you sooner."

"You were out every day searching for me." Kara reminded her.

"Not for those first few days. But that will never happen again. I've given up."

"Given up what?"

"Drinking." The announcement causing Kara to fall silent before suddenly backing away from Alex.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"You. You would never have given up drinking. That means this isn't real."

"Kara. I promise you it is real." Alex said moving closer to her. "I really did give up so I could concentrate on looking for you. If you don't believe anything else please believe that I would do anything it took to find you."

Nodding Kara seemed to relax before letting Alex hug her. After a moment Kara pulled away and said. "Sorry for freaking out."

"It's okay." Alex said. "And for the record, me giving up drinking is far more plausible than you giving up sticky buns."

"Well I need sticky buns to replace all the calories I burn flying." Kara pointed out as there was a knock on the door.

"Hey. Can I come in?" Kelly asked as she stood in the doorway holding a box.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked going over and hugging her.

"I'm fine. It's you two I'm worried about." Kelly said looking closely at Alex before handing her the box and approaching Kara who she hugged while saying. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Kara said.

When Kelly released Kara Alex asked. "What's in the box? It is too light for chocolate."

"And too big." Kelly pointed out.

"Not really." Kara said. "So if not chocolate what is it?"

"I thought you might be getting a bit bored, so I brought Settlers of Catan. I remember how much you liked destroying James and I back in Metropolis."

"I love Settlers." Kara smiled.

-00-

"Aren't you meant to be resting?" Kate asked when she saw Lena limp out of the room she was staying in.

"I needed some fresh air."

"At the moment that is likely to be lethal." Kate said. "You are still public enemy number one and Lex is making it his personal mission to make you look more guilty."

"Yet you are still helping me." Lena pointed out.

"Kara asked me to." Kate shrugged. "But I can only protect you if you stay here and stay hidden. Out there you are on your own."

"I'm not a fan of sitting around doing nothing especially when my brother is literally getting away with murder."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Kate said.

"You're that keen so see me lynched?"

"No. I had something else in mind."


	19. Chapter 19

"Something on your mind?" J'onn asked as he approached Alex.

"Don't you already know the answer to that?" Alex asked.

"True, but it might help to talk about it." J'onn countered.

"Why do you think he didn't do it?" Alex asked. "I mean reveal Supergirl's identity."

"My guess is when Lena escaped he needed us to help find her. We were too useful to endanger." J'onn replied. "The bigger question is why hasn't he done it now?"

"To blackmail Kara?" Alex suggested.

"That was my first guess too. But it is Lex so there could be more to it than that." J'onn replied.

"What I know is we need to stop him." Alex said.

"We will." J'onn assured her. "How's Kara?"

"I don't know. She seems more like her old self, but she barely sleeps and when she does she has nightmares."

"It will take time."

"I know. After Kryptonite was released into the atmosphere and she was put in the suit it was two weeks before she could sleep through. So much has happened to her I wonder if she will ever be okay."

"She will. She has you." J'onn assured her. "Where is she?"

"With Kelly. She seemed to open up a bit more to Kelly so I left them to it." Alex explained.

"Have you seen your mother?" J'onn asked.

"No. Why has something happened?"

"No. But she was thinking about returning to Midvale with you and Kara."

"Change of scenery could help. But we'll have less protection from Lex." Alex said as she started mentally weighing up the pros and cons. "But we can't hide forever. It's got to be Kara's decision though."

"I agree." J'onn said. "But if she wants to I can take you there whenever you are ready."

"You guys leaving?" Kate asked as she approached them.

"We think Kara would do better in Midvale." Alex said.

"Makes sense." Kate replied.

"Thank you for everything and sorry for being-" Alex started.

"A pain in the ass?" Kate asked.

"That's a charitable description, but yes."

"You're welcome." Kate smiled before asking. "So are you all going?"

"Why?"

"I'd like to borrow Kelly."

"For what?" Alex asked.

"We have a plan to get Lex. Kelly could make that plan more likely to succeed. She won't be in danger and I promise you I will protect her."

-00-

"What have you found out?" Lex asked as he sat in his office, the leader of Team Kilo sat opposite.

"So far nothing. The Martian and Alex Danvers seem to have disappeared again. The Martian was definetly in the city a couple of days ago."

"I know that. I saw him." Lex pointed out.

"But there has been no confirmed sightings of Alex Danvers for several days. No phone calls, no credit card purchases. But no one has reported her missing."

"Find them and we find Lena." Lex said. "Continue following Kelly Olsen."

"That could be a problem. She seems to have disappeared too." The man confessed.

"You were picked as you were meant to be the best of the best. Was the test wrong or have you become significantly less able since your promotion?"

"No Sir. I will find them."

"Good. I only tolerate failure once." Lex warned as he stood. "Let's go back to the DEO, maybe Dox can help."

As they walked out of the office Lex saw copies of CatCo magazine in the waiting area. Coming to an abrupt halt he asked. "What is that?"

"It is CatCo magazine. I know some of them it is out of date, but people still seem to read them. Would you like me to remove it?" The PA asked.

"No." Lex said picking it up himself. As he read the headlines on the front page he asked. "How could I be so stupid?"

"Sir?" His specialist agent asked.

"Before this all kicked off Lena was spending a lot of time in Gotham. A place where she and others may have allies."

"Others Sir?"

"Get to Gotham and find out where Lena visited. There is a chance she went back." Lex said handing him the magazine before walking off.

-00-

"Hi Sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. All my powers feel normal again." Kara said.

"That's good." Eliza replied. "Is your sleeping getting any better?"

"Hasn't Alex already told you the answer to that?" Kara asked.

"I'd prefer to hear it from you." Eliza said.

"I think nightmares are going to be a constant occurrence." Kara said sadly.

"They'll get better with time. Have faith." Eliza replied. "Being trapped here probably doesn't help."

"Alex gets really grumpy if I suggest leaving." Kara countered.

"She's worried about you." Eliza reminded her. "So am I. So how would you feel about coming back to Midvale for awhile?"

"We can leave?" Kara asked.

"If you want. It's up to you."

-00-

"You okay?" Kelly asked.

"Honestly, I don't know." Alex confessed. "I just feel so helpless."

"Alex, it may not feel like it, but you are helping Kara."

"It definitely doesn't feel like it." Alex confirmed. "It's so easy to say something that causes her to freak out."

"That will improve in time. The important thing is when you do stumble across one of those topics you take time to talk it through with her. Even if she doesn't want to."

"That's easier said than done, she's kinda stubborn."

"So are you." Kelly countered. "You know Kara better than anyone. You know when to push and when not. Just keep following your instinct. And I'm here to help if you need."

"About that." Alex said. "We are going back to Midvale."

"You want me to go back to National City?" Kelly asked not wanting to cramp the sisters.

"No. I'd like you to come to Midvale. But Kate wants you to stay here."

"Kate? Why?"

"She has a plan for getting Lex. She thinks you can help."

"I will do anything to get him." Kelly said. "What's the plan?"

"They are going to wage a social media war on Lex. They are going to try and destroy his reputation. Apparently Mary, Kate's sister, is good at that type of thing." Alex explained. "Kate would like you to use your skills to help shape the messages to have the biggest impact."

"I will do anything to help, but I'm a trauma specialist. Back in college I studied crowd psychology, but that was a long time ago."

"It's still more than the rest of us. But if you don't want to -"

"Alex, I want to help. I'm just worried I won't be much use." Kelly said squeezing her hand. "But I will do everything I can." Sensing Alex's other concern she added. "And I will stay inside and be safe, so don't worry about me."

-00-

"You all set?" Kate asked as she approached the sisters.

"We are. Thank you for everything." Alex said.

"It's not like you didn't help me out when I needed a double." Kate shrugged.

"You doubled for Kate?" Kara asked confused. Before her eyes went wide and she asked. "Wait you doubled for Batwoman?"

"What? J'onn doubles for you all the time." Alex pointed out.

"J'onn?" Kate asked.

"Yes. Although less so since she dropped the skirt." Alex pointed out.

"He did like the skirt." Kara agreed.

"J'onn?" Kate asked again unable to picture it.

"Yes." Kara confirmed. "And by the time he gets to his fourth attempt he's pretty good, if you want to borrow him. He was way better as Supergirl me than he was at Kara me though." Kara added.

"I'll pass. Thank you. I take it you are leaving Lena here?"

"Yes, here she will be safe." Kara replied.

"I'll look after her."

-00-

"Sir." The Team Kilo leader said entering Lex's office.

"I assume this interruption means you have news?"

"Yes Sir. Agent Cole has just called. J'onn J'onzz has been seen in Gotham."

"Alone?" Lex asked leaning forward.

"No Sir. Cole positively identified Alex Danvers as well. There were two other women but he didn't recognise them. One seemed to being trying to obscure her face." He explained. "I have photos." He said handing Lex a tablet.

"That one is Eliza Danvers." Lex said pointing to the photo taken of them in J'onn's car. "But that one." He said pointing to the other woman. "I can't tell from this picture."

"Do you want us to pursue them?"

"No. Send a report to the, what are they in Gotham, the Ravens?"

"The crows."

"Send a report to the Crows saying Lena is travelling with J'onn. Let them deal with it."

"Yes Sir. And Cole?"

"Keep him on his current assignment."

-00-

"Leave it." J'onn said as Alex reached towards the car stereo.

"But-" Alex said.

"This car is like a brother to me. A brother with sensitive ears. It can't cope with your taste in music." J'onn replied.

"What's wrong with my taste?"

"Everything." Kara chipped in. "Although, it does seem to fit nicely with Gotham. Dark and weird."

"There is nothing wrong with my music. It is way better than Brittney."

"What's wrong with Brittney?" Kara asked.

"Everything." Alex replied parroting Kara's words.

"Who is Brittney?" J'onn asked.

"You know. I played her on Mars." Kara said.

"That was Brittney?" J'onn questioned. "Her music was an effective weapon." He commented as sirens sounded behind them. As he pulled over Alex asked.

"Don't suppose you have any weapons stashed here?"

"I'm hoping we won't need them." J'onn said watching the Crows approach the car. "I suggest we don't mention Kate. Let's not draw attention to who we have met with." He then lowered his window and asked.

"Problem officer?"

"We have received information that you are harbouring a fugitive." The Crow said hand on his gun.

"A fugitive?" J'onn asked.

"Yes Sir. I'll need you all to step out of the car."

"Of course." J'onn said slowly getting out of the car.

"All of you will need to get out." The Crow said causing the others to get out.

"Which one of us is meant to be the fugitive?" Alex asked as another looked at her and then a photo.

"Lena Luthor." He said.

"Seriously?" Alex asked.

"I'm just following orders." He said moving onto Eliza.

"What brings you to Gotham?" Another Crow asked as he looked at J'onn's driving licence.

"Family vacation."

"To Gotham?" The Crow asked.

"There's a new exhibit in Parkhurst Galleries." Eliza said as the original Crow compared her to a photograph. "And I'd always wanted to visit Madame Soleil's Wax Museum."

He then moved over to Kara before looking at his photo. After a moment he looked at his partner and shook his head.

"Can you open your trunk please?" The first man asked J'onn.

Nodding J'onn opened the trunk. Seeing it was empty the man said.

"Sorry to take up your time. We'll make sure your plates come off the register."

"Thank you." J'onn said as they all got back in the car.

"Do you think that was Lex's doing?" Eliza asked.

"It may not mean anything. Lex has my plate details. He could have been trying to locate me when we all disappeared." J'onn said. "Saying we were transporting Lena was a good way to get the cops and Crows onside. But now we have been searched and found to not to hiding Lena we shouldn't be disturbed again."


	20. Chapter 20

As the group arrived at Midvale Alex noticed that J'onn stayed by his car.

"You not staying?" Alex asked J'onn.

"No. I need to go and do something." J'onn replied.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about." He smiled. "Focus on Kara. I'll be back if you need me."

"Thank you for everything." Eliza said hugging him goodbye.

"You're welcome." He said before Kara silently hugged him. As she did so J'onn whispered. "It's time to listen to all that good advice you have given me over the years and use it on yourself."

He then hugged Alex and said. "I'll make sure Kelly is okay." As he released her he looked at all three women before sighing and looking back at Alex.

"It's a tough call but you actually seem the best driver out of the three of you. Look after my car and use it if you need to." With that he tossed her the keys and turned into his Martian form before flying off.

"Are you hungry?" Eliza asked Kara. Once they had watched J'onn go.

"No. I'm going to go for a walk." Kara said.

"Do you want some company?" Alex asked.

"No, I just need some time to think." Kara replied.

"I get that, but maybe we could-" Alex trued to suggested only for Kara to snap.

"Alex, I said no. I need time by myself. I don't need you telling me what I should be feeling or how I should be acting." With that she stormed off.

"Give her time." Eliza said putting an arm round Alex.

"I feel so useless right now." Alex said.

"I know. But Kara knows you are here."

"Does she? I was so mean to her after that died."

"She knows you didn't mean it." Eliza replied.

"I'm not sure." Alex said pulling away from Eliza. "But maybe there is something I can do." With that she walked off.

-00-

"Have you found anything?" Kate asked entering Lena's room.

"Not really." Lena said. "Everything pre the merging of the universes shows that Lex is an all round good guy. Since the merging he became even more paranoid than before at hiding things. The good news is he is the same Lex as he was on my original world."

"How is that good news?" Kate asked.

"His weaknesses are the same. When Lex is in control he is almost unstoppable. But when he starts to loose control that is when it is easy to take him down. He'll loose his cool and fall back to his old tricks and as he does we can expose him." Lena said. "Why do you look doubtful?"

"There is a saying, the most dangerous opponent is the one who is almost defeated." Kate said.

"So you don't want to do this?"

"I do. I'm just worried he is going to fight back in ways we never expected."

"He will." Lena said before handing Kate a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Kate asked.

"You may be aware that I started coming to Gotham a lot over the last few months."

"I was." Kate agreed. "You were looking to open a new Luthor Corp Research Campus."

"In part. It was also a way for me to work without Lex looking over my shoulder. I have a lab that no one knows about. That is where it is."

"Why are you telling me now? Why not include this in the list you gave J'onn?"

"J'onn asked about Lex."

"And the truth?" Kate pressed.

"I didn't trust any of you. I still don't. But it is clear our interests are aligned."

-00-

As Eliza sat down next to Kara on the beach she ignored her daughter's words of being fine and just pulled her in for a hug. A hug which Kara at first resisted before finally giving in and relaxing against her foster mother.

"I remember when you first came to live with us you used to spend hours out here, looking at the stars, listening to the sea." Eliza eventually said. "Back then I always thought it was because it made you feel connected to your family. I never considered what being in that pod all by yourself for all that time was like. It never occurred to me that out here you had freedom and noise." She paused and squeezed Kara tighter before adding.

"I can't begin to imagine what you have been through or how you feel, but whatever you need I am here for you. So is Alex."

"I know."

"Do you?" Eliza asked. "Because it looks like you are trying to fight this alone."

"I'm not a little kid anymore." Kara pointed out. "I can't put my problems on you and Alex."

"We're family. That's what we are here for."

"Alex has done so much for me, too much. So have you."

"There is no such thing as too much when it comes to family." Eliza pointed out.

Instead of arguing Kara just relaxed in Eliza's embrace and drew silent comfort. As she did so though she noticed the scar on Eliza's wrist.

"What happened?" She asked pointing to the scar.

"They had to operate after the crash. It's fine now."

"What crash?" Kara asked pulling away.

"I crashed the car a few weeks ago." Eliza explained. "It wasn't serious and I'm fine."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"You had bigger concerns." Eliza reminded her as she once again hugged Kara.

"You died first." Kara eventually said.

"Sorry?" Eliza asked confused.

"In the VR world. After William's article was published revealing my true identity, a former Fort Rozz prisoner killed you. He went after you because of my mother."

"Kara, that didn't happen. I am okay." Eliza said holding her tightly.

"But it could have happened. Anytime after you took me in it could have happened."

"Kara you have a choice. You can chose to live in fear and let Lex win or you can search for that light that defines you and let it shine."

"I think it has already gone. Whenever I think about Lex I get so angry and all I can think about is revenge. I'm meant to be better than that."

"Everyone has dark thoughts that would never normally see the light of day. Some people let them out gradually, some people have outbursts. But admitting that you have those dark thoughts doesn't make them define you. When you were on Red-K you said things to Alex that you would never normally have said. And yes those thoughts were real, but you still love Alex. And Alex loves you."

"Even when I snap at her?"

"Alex understands more than anyone that lashing out doesn't mean you don't love someone." Eliza assured her.

-00-

"Well?" Lex asked.

"The Crows pulled over the Martian's car, but found no sign of Lena. Then they removed the car from the 'of interest' database."

"Then send one of your team to tail them." Lex ordered.

"That might be hard. We don't know where they are. The Crows found them several hours ago. They just didn't tell us until just now. Do you want us to try to find him again?"

"No. If that fourth person is who I think it was, the fact they haven't gone public means they understand who holds the power." Lex commented. "They won't be a threat, for now anyway. But we need to find Lena. She is the key to this. Keep searching Gotham."

"Yes Sir." The man said before adding. "There is something else you need to see."

"What?" Lex asked.

"It looks like your popularity is decreasing. Stories about you are starting to show up on line."

"What type of stories?"

"The type that imply you are not a good guy. Some of them are the type of stories you would normally find on conspiracy theory websites, only they are going mainstream."

"Who is releasing them?" Lex asked.

"We don't know."

"Then find out." Lex said leaning forward, his eyes gleaming dangerously.

-00-

"Are you leaving?" Kara asked when she entered the room she and Alex had shared as kids and saw her sister packing a bag.

"Yes." Alex said looking up.

"Why?"

"I want so badly to fix things between us and make amends for what I said to you about dad and being family and every other crappy thing I have ever said to you. But right now you need to focus on getting over what you went through. So I am heading back to the city to give you space to recover. And I'm going to find Lex and the evidence we need."

"Don't." Kara said causing Alex to face her. "Alex, I'm broken and I don't know how to fix me. But that has nothing to do with you. What I do know is I can't fix me without you." Kara said. "After everything you have done for me, I don't want to put this on you. But I know I need you."

"You will always have me. No matter what you need. Even when I am a complete jerk, you are my sister and I will do anything for you."

"I know."

"But?"

"I have cost you so much. You lost your family because of me. You are in constant danger because of me. I've seen two realities now where you are killed because of me."

"Kara, I'm still here." Alex pointed out. "And I'm always going to be your sister. And I will always protect you."

"I know. But that's why you can't go after Lex."

"What do you mean?"

"He knows who I am. I've seen what happens when that knowledge gets out. If you go after him he may release it."

"You'd prefer that he wins?"

"No. But more than anything, I want you to live."

"Kara, I know you want to protect us. But Lex may choose to use that knowledge regardless of what you do. And worse than that he may try to use it against you, to make you do things that you would never normally do."

"I know. But at least then you'd be safe."

"Do you really think that any of us would be safe if Lex became more powerful?" Alex asked. "You don't need to decide anything now."

"Because you are staying?"

"If you want me here I'll stay." Alex assured her.


	21. Chapter 21

"You're up early." Eliza said joining Alex on the porch.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Alex asked.

"No." Eliza said sitting next to her eldest and handing her a coffee. "So why aren't you sleeping?"

"Guilt."

"About?" Eliza asked.

"Letting Kara down, letting you down."

"I remember it was you who refused to accept that Kara was dead." Eliza said. "It was you who kept looking."

"In the wrong place. I spent my time drinking, not looking." Alex said. "But it's not just that. After dad died I did what I always did and lashed out at Kara. If I hadn't maybe she would have told me where she was going that night. I could have had her back. I could have stopped her being taken."

"Or Lex would have killed you to prove a point." Eliza countered. "Alex, no matter what you said I know that Kara doesn't hold anything you said against you."

"She should." Alex said bitterly. "And now the time she needs me most I can't do anything."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought if I stopped Lex it would give her peace. Only she doesn't want to stop Lex because she is terrified of what he'll do to us."

"I know you want to stop Lex. So do I. But what Kara needs more than anything right now is her big sister. You have always managed to help her, long before you joined the DEO." Eliza reminded her as the door opened.

"Hey Sweetie." Eliza said seeing Kara.

"Sorry, should I go?" Kara offered sensing she was interrupting something.

"No. You two need to talk. I'll go make some breakfast." Eliza said going inside.

As Kara sat next to Alex, the elder sister said. "Sorry."

"For what?" Kara asked confused.

"I didn't want you to wake up alone. I was going to come back inside."

"It's okay." Kara said. "Besides it's probably safer not to be around when I wake up." She added looking sheepish.

"Another nightmare induced scorch mark?" Alex guessed.

"Yes." Kara confessed.

"I'll fix it later." Alex said wrapping an arm round her.

"I've been thinking and there is a way." Kara said after a few moments.

"What?" Alex asked confused.

"There's a way to stop Lex. William never trusted Lex and has been compiling, I wouldn't exactly call it evidence, but that type of thing to use against him. He was almost ready to publish. I have access to his research. I could write the story instead."

"I thought you didn't want to take Lex on?" Alex asked pulling away.

"Part of me doesn't because of what it will mean for you. But you were right if nothing changes you will still be in danger because of him."

-00-

"Sir we think we have found the source of the smear campaign." A suited man said entering Lex's office.

"Who is it?"

"We don't know who, but we know where."

"Then where is it?" Lex asked.

"Gotham." The man said.

"Get my jet ready." Lex ordered as he stood.

"Where are you going?"

"Gotham of course. It's time to reunite the team."

"Team Sir?" The man asked.

"Someday I will tell the world about it. But today I have bigger concerns." Lex smiled.

-00-

"Are you sure you are okay with me doing this?" Kara asked once she had finished her article.

"Of course." Alex said. "Lex needs to be stopped. But how exactly are you going to do it?"

"I had Nia tell Andrea that I was alive and that I had been undercover working on a story."

"What did she say?"

"That I was fired." Kara said. "But then Nia told Andrea that I had been working with William."

"And Andrea bought that?"

"Not to start with but when Nia said Lex really had killed William and I had faked my death to stay safe she became more open minded."

"And you trust her?"

"Well according to Nia, Brainy said Lex doesn't know that this story is coming. So at least Andrea didn't tell Lex. But if she does stop the article then we just release it on line."

"That didn't go so well for you last time." Alex reminded her.

"Well seeing everyone thinks I am dead I'm not sure they can fire me. And I'm still not sure if Andrea would take me back anyway." Kara said. "But will you read this and make sure it is okay?"

"Sure." Alex said moving to in front of the screen. As she started to read Kara nervously paced. "It'd be easier to read if you sat still." Alex pointed out.

"Sorry, I just always forget how slow you are at reading. I mean not you specifically. Humans in general." She said. "You know I'm going to go talk to Eliza." She added leaving Alex in peace.

"You okay?" Eliza asked when Kara entered the kitchen. "You want some food?"

"I'm not hungry." Kara said.

"Words that worry me." Eliza commented.

"I'm okay. And I did eat a huge breakfast."

"That doesn't normally stop you." Eliza countered.

"I know. But I guess I am not burning as many calories now I am not using my powers."

"Well there is plenty of housework to do if you do want to use your powers."

"Didn't you call that Kryptonian exploitation when Alex made me do that growing up?" Kara asked.

"That was when Alex made you do her chores." Eliza countered as she stood and started looking through the cupboards.

"What are you doing?" Kara asked.

"Well if your appetite is hiding, maybe we should entice it out with chocolate pecan pie?" She said putting the ingredients on the side.

"It is the best pie in the Galaxy." Kara smiled.

"Do you want to help make it?" Eliza asked.

"No. I want it to taste nice. But I'll tidy up afterwards." She offered as Alex entered the kitchen. "Well?" Kara asked.

"You are still terrible at spelling." Alex said. "But it's a good article."

-00-

"Hey again." Barry said skidding to a stop in front of Kelly.

"Is Alex okay?" Kelly immediately asked.

"She's fine. I think. I mean I've not heard. So I assume she is fine. I'm actually here for you." He said grabbing hold of her and speeding off.

"What just happened?" Kelly asked as she tried to regain her balance. "Where are we?"

"This is STAR labs, in Central City." Barry said.

"Why am I here?"

"Kate asked me to bring you. Apparently Lex is on his way to Gotham."

"What about Lena?" Kelly asked.

"Already here." Barry said pointing to the Luthor in the corner. As Kelly looked round she realised there were others in the lab.

"This is Caitlin and Cisco." He explained.

"Hi." They waved.

"So we hide here?" Kelly asked.

"Well Kate was hoping you could continue your work from here." Barry said.

"We have far better facilities." Cisco said. "And we can give you any help you need."

-00-

"You may be the Paragon of Courage, but you are definitely not the Paragon of security. I expected more. I mean I just walked straight in." Lex said as he stepped into Kate's office.

"Out of all the psychopaths that have walked into this building you are by far my least favourite." Kate said looking up.

"That hurts. Especially after all we went through. We're team mates. We saved the Universe together."

"You and I have a different recollection of that." Kate said. "Why are you here?"

"Can't I want to catch up? To bond over old times?"

"You always have an agenda." Kate pointed out.

"Like it or not we created this universe together. It needs us all to work as one."

"Then why kill Supergirl?" Kate asked.

"That was Lena." Lex reminded her. "I can't control her."

"So Lena is more powerful than the universe?" Kate asked.

"Cute." Lex said. "But although you may have a low opinion of me, Lena is far worse than I am. I don't lie about who I am-"

"Yes you do. You claim to be humanity's saviour." Kate pointed out.

"And I am. This world exists because of me."

"I thought you said that was a team thing?" Kate asked.

"Well you can't have a team without me." Lex replied.

"I'm busy. Why are you here?"

"Lena is dangerous. You don't want to trust me that is fine. But Lena is far more capable of evil than I am. If you don't believe me, next time you see her ask how her mother died. But I digress. I still feel sentimental about all we achieved together so I just came to warn you that Lena can't be trusted and she is in Gotham."

"Well if I see her I'll call my dad." Kate said.


	22. Chapter 22

"What's going on?" Eliza asked when she saw Alex standing by the window looking out at Kara who was pacing up and down while on the phone.

"Kara is talking to Andrea."

"It doesn't look like it is going well." Eliza commented.

"I don't think Andrea likes being kept in the dark." Alex shrugged.

"Have you heard from J'onn?" Eliza asked.

"He called an hour ago." Alex confirmed. "He still hasn't found William's body. But he is only a third of the way through the list Brainy gave him. He also said Lex showed up in Gotham. As soon as Kate heard he was coming she had Barry move Kelly and Lena to Central City. So they are safe. For now anyway."

"Kelly is probably safer there than she would be with us." Eliza said.

"I know." Alex said. "But that doesn't make it easier." She said as the door opened and Kara walked in.

"Well?" Alex asked.

"I thought Cat had angry mastered. She has nothing on Andrea." Kara said sitting down.

"So she yelled at you?" Alex guessed.

"No. Just like Cat she knows not to lose it. It was much more passive aggressive."

"So she isn't publishing?"

"She is. But threatened to sue me for ten times what Lex sues her for if this is fake."

"When is it going out?" Alex asked.

"It'll make it in time for tomorrow's edition." Kara said. "If you are still happy with this plan."

"Of course we are." Eliza said, squeezing her shoulder.

-00-

"She misses you." Kelly said as she looked over one of the files Lena had given her.

"Who?" Lena asked not looking up from what she was reading, hoping that Kelly would take the hint and not talk to her.

"Kara." Kelly stated, forging on anyway.

"She made her choice." Lena said coldly.

"She has just lived through a reality where everyone she cared about died because she is Supergirl. Don't you think that justified the decision?"

"Me knowing wouldn't have changed that. I am still linked to Supergirl. In fact me not knowing put me in more danger." Lena argued.

"That's not how Kara saw it." Kelly argued.

"Are you really telling me you weren't angry or hurt when Alex told you?"

"Alex didn't tell me. I figured it out after the video was released."

"Something that hurt more than Alex not telling you." Lena stated. "You can't seriously tell me you didn't feel hurt that they lied to you."

"You're right. When I first figured it out I was hurt. But then I realised ultimately it wasn't about me. It was about Kara. Whatever her reasons and whether or not you agree with them, it doesn't matter. She has sacrificed a lot for this planet. She doesn't owe any of us anything."

"Kara was meant to be my best friend." Lena said. "She owed me trust."

"Kara is my friend too. I have known her longer than Alex." Kelly pointed out. "I don't think the issue is that Kara lied. I think you are angry at yourself for putting yourself in a position where you could be lied to."

"You're right. I knew friendship was a mistake. Kara's betrayal proved that."

"So you are just going to cut yourself off from everyone so you can't be hurt?" Kelly asked.

"Yes."

"If that is what makes you happy, that's great. But you don't seem happy." Kelly pointed out.

-00-

"Kate, we have a problem." Luke said hurrying into her office.

"What?"

"Your dad is coming here with a full team of Crows."

"Why?" Kate asked.

"I don't know. The messages are encoded, but I think to search for a fugitive. I don't know if they mean Batwoman or Lena though."

"Can you secure the cave?" Kate asked.

"Yes. After last time I introduced-" Luke started only for Kate to interrupt.

"Didn't you say my dad was on the way?"

"Yes. I'll go do my thing." Luke said rushing off. Once he was gone Kate stood and moved over to the window watching as the armoured cars and SUVs approached. For a moment she debated leaving, but in the end she returned to her desk and continued her work until a squad burst in. Hidden amongst it was her father.

"What's going on?" Kate asked.

"We received information that Lena Luthor was here." Her father said.

"Lena Luthor?" Kate asked. "Why would I have Lena Luthor here?"

"I have to do my job." Her father said.

"Knock yourself out. I assume I can carry on working?"

"Sure."

"Perhaps this time you can try to not to destroy the place as you search?" Kate asked.

-00-

"Problem?" Eliza asked as Alex ended the call she was on.

"That was J'onn. Apparently the Crows have just started searching Kate's offices for Lena."

"Why?"

"They received a tip off." Alex said. "Which raises the question of why Lex would tip them off." Alex said.

"Hopefully it means he has no idea where Lena is." Eliza said.

"Hopefully." Alex agreed. "Where's Kara?"

"On the beach." Eliza explained. "I'm sure she'd like some company."

"That's not what she said last time she went to the beach."

"She didn't mean it."

"I know. I just don't want to push her."

"Being there for her isn't pushing her." Eliza pointed out.

Nodding Alex grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before going out to join her sister.

"Here." Alex said holding a bottle of water above Kara, who was lying on the sand.

"Thanks." Kara said sitting up and taking the bottle.

"Is it okay if I join you?"

"Sure."

"So what are you thinking about?" Alex asked sitting down next to her.

"Going back."

"Back where?"

"National City. I mean as Supergirl. If I tell my side of the story people will have to start believing Lex is guilty."

"I don't know. I'm sure he can spin it somehow. Why don't you see what happens after your article comes out?"

"You don't want me to be Supergirl again?"

"Not right now. No. I mean you keep snapping. Which I totally get. But the world can't see Supergirl get angry." Alex pointed out.

"I know." Kara said sounding frustrated.

"Give it time." Alex replied as she hugged her.

-00-

"Well?" Kate asked as Jacob entered her office an hour later."

"Nothing." Jacob replied looking embarrassed.

"I could have told you that." Kate pointed out.

"I'm sorry. But I have to do my job."

"First Alice, now Lena Luthor, are you sure all these searches aren't just a way to spend time together?" Kate asked.

"I prefer family dinners." Jacob smiled.

"So why did you think she was here?" Kate asked.

"We had a tip off."

"Must have been some tip off to spend an hour searching here. Let me guess it came from Lex Luthor."

"How did you know?"

"I turned down a business offer and he didn't take it well. He strongly implied he would be making my life difficult."

"Lex Luthor?" Jacob asked not sounding convinced.

"He's not the hero people assume." Kate said.

-00-

"The Crows search came back empty." The suited man reported to Lex, who sat in a Gotham office.

"Looks like we may have to change our target." Lex mused. "Lena has no friends, I have made sure of that. Those hiding her are doing so out of friendship to someone else. But that friendship will only extend so far. If someone they care about gets hurt, they'll hand over Lena."

"So who do you want us to target?" The man asked.

"Mary Hamilton." Lex said.

"And what exactly would you like us to do?"

"I'm not heartless, I don't want her dead. Just something that will put her in hospital for a few weeks. I am sure you can arrange some appropriate action."

"Of course." The man said.


	23. Chapter 23

"How's it going?" Barry asked as he joined Lena and Kelly.

"According to Mary, Lex's popularity is starting to plummet." Kelly said.

"You don't seem pleased." Barry pointed out.

"I am. I just don't think it is permanent." Kelly said. "One small act will swing opinion back in his favour."

"Which would be a problem if Lex was thinking this through." Lena said. "The fact he hasn't tried countering this by rescuing a puppy means he is fully back into his old ways and is looking for revenge. All we have to do is show the world that side of him and we might win."

"This may help with that." Barry said holding out the latest edition of CatCo magazine.

Seeing the headline and the reporter's name Kelly asked.

"Kara wrote this?"

"Yes. Looks like she is back. From your expression I assume you didn't know?"

"No." Kelly said skimming the article as she did so Lena muttered.

"Hiding things is a definite trait."

Ignoring her Kelly said. "She didn't hold back with this. Has there been any fallout?"

"We don't think Lex knows yet. This doesn't hit the shelves for a few hours. It only came out online ten minutes ago."

"How did you get a copy?" Kelly asked.

"I ran to National City and Nia gave it to me." Barry explained.

"What about Supergirl?" Lena asked. "Is she back as well?"

"No. Not yet." Barry said.

"This could be a master stoke by Kara." Lena commented.

"How?" Kelly asked.

"The one thing Lex has over Kara is knowing her true identity. However, if Lex tries to name Supergirl as Kara now, it will look like he is being vindictive because of the article and making it all up. People probably won't believe him. He'll know that and it will drive him crazy."

"I'm pretty sure that wasn't her motivation with this article." Kelly said.

"Either way it will force Lex's hand." Lena replied.

-00-

"Sir. You need to see this." One of Lex's men said coming in with a tablet.

"What is it?"

"CatCo magazine is running an article on you. It is written by Kara Danvers and among other things repeats the claim you murdered the reporter."

Taking the tablet he skimmed the article before looking up at the man and asking. "Where is Mary Hamilton?"

"We are still trying to find her."

"Do that. Put everyone on it. And when you do find her, no longer just injure her."

"You want her dead?" The man asked.

"Yes. But more importantly, I want her to suffer. And I want her to send a message. So when you have killed her burn that damn S into her."

"S sir?"

"The Supercrest S." Lex said. "I want everyone to know who is to blame."

-00-

"Why am I here?" Mary asked as Luke led her into Kate's office.

"Because it isn't safe for you out there." Luke said.

"Okay, but doesn't Alice regularly just waltz in here?" Mary questioned.

"Yes. But that isn't the issue-" Luke started.

"It's a pretty big issue." Mary interrupted.

"And one that I am working on. But right now Alice is not the biggest problem. It's Lex. He has asked some of his thugs to take you out." Luke explained.

"Which you know how?"

"He has a mole. A mole with a video camera." He said handing Mary a phone. As she watched the video of him ordering her hospitalisation she asked. "How did you get this?"

"That's a long story. But the point is we have that. Can you use it?"

"Of course."

"Good." Luke said as his phone buzzed. Reading the message he added. "When you are done I have another message you can use."

"You don't look happy about that." Mary said.

"That's because this time he wants you dead."

"Where's Kate?" Mary asked.

"She went to put an end to this."

"Does she know about the second video?" Mary asked causing Luke to check his phone.

"No, it was only sent to me."

"Good." Mary said. "Because I really don't want Kate to end up in jail. So if you have a way to talk to her and keep her calm, now might be the time."

"Right." He said. "But first, let's set you up in the security room. You have plenty of internet access in there."

"I can access the internet on my phone. I can just stay here." Mary said.

"You could, but the security office is far safer and seeing people are trying to kill you it would be better for you to be in there."

"Fine." Mary reluctantly agreed.

-00-

As Lex sat in his suite sipping wine he heard the balcony door open before feeling a breeze.

"You should have practiced what you preached and locked your doors." Batwoman said standing by the window.

"Even the most valiant small time crook is put off by the drop from this height." Lex said putting his glass down and standing. "Does this visit mean you have reconsidered my offer?" He asked.

"I didn't think it was possible to dislike you more than I already did, but I was wrong." Batwoman said as she stepped more into the room.

"That's not very nice." Lex smiled. "Has something happened?"

"Plenty. But not what you think." Batwoman replied. "You made a big mistake."

"Going after your family?" Lex asked. "I don't think so."

"A mistake was attempting to go after my family." Kate said. "But that wasn't your biggest mistake."

"Do tell." Lex said.

"Your biggest mistake was issuing the order to hurt Mary in front of one of our allies."

"Hunt would never betray me." Lex said.

"Only that wasn't Hunt." Batwoman said.

"Yes it- The Martian?" Lex asked. "Dox?"

"Or another. The thing about having friends is they help you. And the thing about having lots of friends is you gets lot of help." Batwoman said. "Only it appears you don't have any and you are all alone."

"Unlike you I don't need others." Lex said.

"I have a feeling you'll need protection in prison." Kate said.

"You have nothing on me."

"Mary is releasing the video of you ordering her to be hurt as we speak."

"Which I'll claim is fake. It worked for an actual murder. It will work for this too."

"Not this time."

"So what you are going to take me in?"

"That's my dilemma. I don't think prison will help." Kate said noticing Lex reaching for something. "Don't."

"Or what? Death by a thousand papercuts?" He asked looking at the Batarang Kate was holding.

"Oh no. I was just going to use you for target practice." Kate said throwing the Batarang at Lex and hitting his leg.

"Damn it." Kate muttered as Lex swore in the background as he fell to the ground. "This new design is still going a few millimetres too low." She commented as she approached Lex. "I think it's time we moved somewhere that we won't be interrupted." With that she knocked him out.

"You could have just knocked him out." Luke pointed out.

"Then I wouldn't have known how bad the new design of the Batarang was." Kate said. "I'm going to take him to the old meat factory."


	24. Chapter 24

As Barry skidded to a stop in the old meat factory he saw Lex hanging by his feet, dangling upside down. He also noticed the Batarang sticking out of Lex's leg.

"You Bataranged him?" Barry asked.

"That's not actually a thing." Kate pointed out.

"I kinda like the name." Luke said over the radio.

"I thought you said capturing him would be easy." Barry said.

"It was."

"But you threw a flying metal bat at him?" Barry asked.

"I barely scratched him." Kate pointed out.

"You and I have very different definitions of a scratch." Lex said as he hung upside down.

"Makes you wonder if our definitions of kill will be the same." Kate commented.

"You won't kill me." Lex said as he hung upside down. He then craned his neck and looked at Barry. "For starters you don't kill." He then turned and looked at Batwoman. "Now you, you kill. But killing me for Kara would be like Kara killing me herself and she wouldn't like that."

"Seeing it is to protect her family, I think she'd be good with it." Kate said. "Besides who said I'd be killing you for her. Maybe I just don't like you. The problem we have is deciding who has the biggest right to kill you."

"Please. This touching display of Superhero togetherness is nothing more then window dressing. You are the self proclaimed good guys. You won't murder me." Lex said trying to ignore the pain in his leg.

"You were a self proclaimed good guy and you murdered William." Kate said.

"Like anyone would miss him." Lex said.

"You really don't know when to stop do you?" Barry asked.

"And that is why I have more power than any of you." Lex pointed out.

"That statement might carry more weight if you weren't hanging upside down while bleeding to death." Kate said.

"My point is you aren't surprised I killed him. Let's face it he was annoying. And it's not like any of you will actually do anything to me."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Alex said walking into Lex's field of view.

"Have you come to threaten me too?" Lex asked. "I don't know why, I mean your issues are more with my mother than they are me. I mean it was mother who turned your father into a high ranking loyal member of CADMUS."

"Do you actually want us to kill you?" Barry asked.

"Like I said. You won't."

"I have killed to save Kara before." Alex said. "And I will again."

"Ah yes, poor Dr Morrow and who else? That's right good old aunty Astra. Although that one technically wasn't for Kara was it. I mean that was more of a revenge for Kara ruining your life."

"Are that that incapable of emotion that you can't see what Kara has brought into my life?" Alex asked.

"I can see the pain and the resentment."

"I think you are projecting your issues onto me."

"Dating a shrink is paying off. I'm pleased for you. Let's face it you needed help." Lex said. "Now if we are done with this, perhaps you can let me down and we can discuss the future as adults."

"Is the Batarang laced with some sort of hallucinogenic?" Barry asked Kate.

"No. This crazy is all him."

"You can't win." Lex went on unperturbed. "You have come together to help Supergirl. But Supergirl doesn't kill. She saves. Hence you can't hurt me."

"You killed Supergirl." Kara pointed out stepping towards Lex, her eyes glowing. "Then you showed me it is too dangerous for the people I care about to have you around."

"You're bluffing. A memory wipe is more your style." Lex said.

"Getting J'onn to wipe your memory is a violation of his principles. I can't ask him to do that."

"That's a shame. I mean what I haven't told you yet is there is an email waiting to be sent that reveals all of your identities. If I don't log back into the account in the next, um what time is it? Anyway, by six, the email goes to every news organisation out there. So you see you have to let me go. If you don't believe me, read my mind." He said causing J'onn to come out of the shadows.

"It could be a trap." Alex warned.

"My mind is stronger than his." J'onn said as he kneeled in front of the dangling Lex and touched his head as the other looked on.

After a moment he pulled back and said.

"It's true."

"Aren't you going to tell them the best part?" Lex asked.

"To stop the email being sent we would need to get access to a room that is impenetrable. The only way in is for a single person who matches Lex to pass several DNA based tests. If more than one person is detected or of the tests are failed it is instantaneous eradication. And they are tests I can't fool by shapeshifting. Once in that room there is a one way teleport out to somewhere. He'd be free."

"You can praise me now." Lex smiled. "Surely I deserve a round of applause."

"So we let the email out or we let Lex go and he will be free?" Kate asked.

"Yes." J'onn said.

"But even if he keeps his end of the bargain today there is no way of stopping him in the future?"

"Told you that you sided with the wrong Luthor." Lex said smugly.

"Guys, I have an idea. It's a little crazy, but I think it will work." Luke said over the radio.

-00-

"So what's the plan?" Kate asked as they assembled in the Bat Cave.

"We release your identities into the public." Luke said.

"So your plan to stop our identities being revealed is to reveal our identities?" Kate asked.

"Yes." Luke confirmed.

"Is this cave lead lined or something because that does not sound like a great plan." Barry said.

"I'm with Barry. Preempting the email isn't going to protect our families." Kate argued.

"It will if Lex sends hundreds of emails, all with different secret identities being revealed." Luke said.

"What?" Kate asked frowning as Alex said.

"You might be onto something."

"What?" Barry and Kate asked.

"In our reality before Crisis, Lex was viewed as mad." Alex said. "He is starting to be viewed that way again. So if we send hundreds of emails out, each listing different identities no one will believe it. And the real email will be lost in the noise."

"So you are going to have hundreds of emails coming from Lex revealing our identities, only they won't be our real identities?" Kate asked.

"Precisely." Luke agreed.

"Whose Identities are you going to use?" Kate asked.

"Way ahead of you on that." Luke said passing a copy of CatCo magazine to Kate.

"I'm not following."

"You all feature in this edition. As you." He said.

"And?" Barry asked.

"All the names we link to your alter egos will also feature in this edition." Luke said seeing the blank looks everyone was giving him he went on. "It will look like Lex just took the names from the magazine. We can use it to discredit him. And if he has sent hundreds of emails all using different combinations of names it will look like he had no idea who the real names were."

"How are you going to make it look like the emails come from Lex?" Alex asked.

"Lena has helped me gain access to some of his accounts."

"But even so, if the messages don't sound right people won't believe it."

"So we get Lena to write them." Kara said looking over to Lena who nodded her agreement.

"How are you going to filter the names?" Barry asked. "I mean some names could never be us."

"You and Kara do you freaky fast thing and create a list." Luke said.

"It may be worth leaving a couple of ludicrous names in there just to add to his perceived madness." Lena pointed out.

-00-

"All the emails are ready to be sent." Luke said an hour later. "To be on the safe side we have set up a script to release new emails randomly for the next few days so the real one will get lost in the noise." He paused before saying. "All you have to do is press this button and it will do it's thing."

"You don't want to press it?" Kate asked.

"I'm a geek, of course I do. But it's your lives so it doesn't feel right me pressing it." Luke answered.

"You okay with this?" Kate asked Barry.

"I am."

"You?" Kate asked Kara who looked at Alex, Eliza and Kelly, who all nodded. When Kara then nodded back at Kate, Kate pressed the enter key.

"Now what?" Barry asked.

"Now we wait. They will start being sent in the next few minutes." Luke explained as Kara slipped out of the Bat Cave. Seeing her go Alex squeezed Kelly's hand before leaving after her sister.

-00-

"You okay?" Alex asked as she joined Kara on the roof.

"No. I'm worried this is going to go horribly wrong and you'll end up getting hurt."

"It's a good plan." Alex said. "And if something does go wrong I know you'll look after me."

"Always. But I'm still scared. I can't lose you again."

"You are not losing anyone." Alex assured her.

"How can you be so sure?" Kara asked.

"Because we are Danvers." Alex said hugging her.


	25. Chapter 25

"How many more of you are there?" Mary asked as Alex and Kara entered Kate's office where everyone was assembled.

"This is is." Kate said.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

"Lex has just gone nuts." Mary said. "Or proving that Kate wasn't crazy when she said he was crazy."

"Nuts how?" Kate asked.

"He released the identity of Supergirl, Batwoman and the Flash."

"Really?" Kate asked trying to not let Mary know she already knew.

"That's all you have? Not who are they?" Mary questioned.

"Who are they?" Lena asked trying to sound interested.

"That's the thing. He released one set of names, then another and another." Mary said. "So far he has released over fifty. And now #Lexisovertheedge and #Lexhatesheros are trending. This on top of the videos of him ordering me to be killed has turned the tide of public opinion. And Dad said if the FBI don't do their job he will personally take Lex down."

"That's good news." Kate said.

"So where is he?" Mary asked.

"Who? Dad?"

"No Lex. I know you went to find him."

"Yeah. No luck." Kate lied.

"I'm sure he is hanging round somewhere near here." Barry said earning an eyer roll from Alex.

"Well I need to share my voice with the world so I'll see you later." Mary said.

"You can't go out there. Lex's people may still be after you." Kate said.

"I know. Dad has a protection detail by the door ready to pick me up."

"I'll make sure you she gets down there safely." Luke said leading Mary out.

"So what now?" Barry asked.

"Kill him?" Lena suggested.

"We can't." Kara said.

"I'll give my dad a tip off." Kate said.

"First we need to alter his memories." J'onn said.

"But that goes against what you believe in." Kara said.

"What I believe in more than anything is keeping my family safe." J'onn said.

"For the record this is a mistake. If you don't kill him he will be back. Although, even if you do kill him he has a tendency of coming back." Lena said. "So maybe it doesn't make a difference."

"So we stick to the original plan." Barry said.

-00-

"Told you that you wouldn't let me die." Lex said when Kate reappeared at the old meat factory.

"You were right." Kate said. "Kara doesn't really want it."

"I look forward to our new working relationship. So if you just let me down." Lex replied.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere. Apart from prison." Kate said.

"Then you lose."

"No. We win. And in a way that discredits you." Kate smiled.

"Do tell."

"No. Something tells me it will annoy you more not knowing how we made the world hate you and revealed you to be the evil psychopath that you are." She then turned to J'onn and said. "He's all yours."

Nodding J'onn once again knelt in front of Lex and gripped his head.

"Should it take this long?" Barry asked Kate after a few minutes.

"No idea." Kate said.

"Should we call Kara?" Barry asked.

"No. I don't want to cause her needless stress." Kate replied as J'onn finally released Lex and sat on the ground.

"You okay?" Barry asked holding out a hand to help J'onn to his feet.

"I'm fine. It is a tiring process. There were many connections that I had cover up." He said sounding weary. "But it is done now. I also implanted the memory of him sending all the emails."

"So do we cut him down and take him to the police?" Barry asked.

"No. Leave him here. I'll give the Crows a tip off." Kate said.

"What about his leg? It is still bleeding."

"It's elevated." Kate pointed out. "Besides when the Crows get the tip off they'll be here within minutes."

"So back to the office?" Barry asked.

"Back to the office." Kate agreed.

"Actually, I have something I need to do." J'onn said. "Can you tell Alex and Kara I'll see them in a few days."

"You sure you're okay?" Barry asked.

"I'm fine." J'onn smiled leaving the meat factory.

-00-

"So have you thought about what you are going to do now?" Alex asked as they sat in the lounge at Midvale a few days later.

"How do you mean?" Kara asked.

"You have a chance of a completely fresh start or you can return to your normal life." Alex pointed out.

"I don't know." Kara said. "Andrea said I can go back to CatCo. And by could she meant will. As I owe her lots of articles apparently. She also said being one of the hundreds to be named as Supergirl did not give me the right to slack off."

"So she believes the emails were all lies?" Alex asked.

"She does. It was a good plan." Kara conceded.

"Which is why you should always listen to me." Alex grinned.

"That seems dangerous." Kara replied.

"Hey." Alex said tossing a cushion at Kara who effortlessly blocked it.

"I'm with Kara on this one." Kelly added.

"Thank you." Kara said putting the cushion down. As she did so Kelly said.

"You don't seem happy about returning to CatCo."

"I am." Kara said.

"But?" Alex pressed.

"I don't know what to do about Lena."

"I know you probably don't want to hear this, but Lena is not your problem." Alex said.

"She saved me." Kara argued.

"And teamed with Lex who she knew was an evil psychopath." Alex reminded her.

"Because I lied to her."

"That's no excuse." Kelly said. "Lena has made her own decisions. If she wants to live a life of solitude that is up to her. If you keep going to her and trying to make things right all that will do is give her a safety net and stop her figuring out what she really wants. The best thing you can do is leave her alone."

"Maybe." Kara said as J'onn entered the room.

"J'onn? Where have you been?" Alex asked.

"I had to get someone for Kara." J'onn said stepping to one side and revealing Alura.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Kara asked as she hugged her mother.

"Where else would I be?" Alura said gripping her tightly. "I can't believe you are alive."

"I've missed you." Kara said hugging her mother.

When Alura finally released Kara she went to Alex and hugged her too. "It is good to see you again." Alura greeted.

"You too." Alex said, although Kelly immediately picked up on her awkwardness. As Alura released her she asked. "Is your mother here. I would very much like to meet her."

"She's at work. But she should be back soon." Alex said.

"Why don't I show you round until she gets back?" Kara offered, still excited by her mother being there.

"Of course." Alura said following her out.

"What was that?" Kelly asked as when Kara and Alura had left the room.

"What was what?" Alex asked.

"When Alura came in, you flinched. And you looked really awkward in the hug."

"Alura had a twin, called Astra. I killed her. Seeing Alura just brings back memories."

"I can imagine." Kelly said, getting another reminder there was still a lot she didn't know about Alex.

-00-

"I have now lost you twice, and have had you returned twice." Alura said as she walked on the beach with Kara. "I pray I will not lose you a third time."

"Me too." Kara nodded.

"We thought that by sending you to a planet where you would have powers would keep you safe. We never considered it would make you a target of criminals." Alura said the concern and guilt evident in her voice.

"People are scared by what they don't understand." Kara said. "But in Lex's case he is just a psychopath."

"Even so. Why would Lex target you? You are a good person."

"He has a long history with Kal-El. I guess when Kal disappeared he turned his attention to me." Kara shrugged. "But it's over now. He is in custody."

"J'onn told me what he did to you and your friend." Alura said. "You don't have to pretend that you are okay. We may have spent many years apart, but you are still as easy to read as you were when you were five."

"I just need time." Kara said.

"Will that be enough?" Alura asked.

"Honestly, I don't know." Kara confessed causing Alura to hug her again.

"It'll take time, but I have no doubt you will find your way again." Alura tried to reassure her.

"How do you know?" Kara asked.

"Because you are strong and have a pure heart."

-00-

"Where's Kelly?" Kara asked as she joined Alex by the telescope a couple of hours later.

"She and mom went to get something I had never heard of. I think it was food. Maybe a vegetable."

"That doesn't sound promising." Kara said.

"Where's Alura?"

"Inside with J'onn." Kara said.

"So, when do you go?" Alex asked.

"I've not said I'm going."

"But you want to." Alex said turning to face Kara.

"I don't know." Kara said. "I mean part of me does, but last time didn't go so well. But being here, I don't know, I just feel like I can't escape what happened."

"You should go." Alex said.

"I should?" Kara asked.

"I know you. If you are here and you see something on the news about a plane crashing or a puppy drowning you are going to break out the suit and fly to the rescue. Because you are a hero. But deep down you know you aren't ready to return to that life yet. If you go to Argo, you can't as you won't have powers. It will give you time to think about what you really want."

"I'll miss you." Kara said.

"I'll miss you too." Alex said hugging her. Trying not to cry.

-00-

"How are you doing?" Kelly asked a few days later.

"Great." Alex said miserably.

"I can tell." Kelly said sitting next to her and pulling her in for a hug. "Want to talk?"

"I don't think she'll come back. And that's on me."

"How?"

"Every time I lash out I've said she isn't part of the family, or that she ruined my life. But I think that was just a way to deflect from the truth."

"What truth?"

"That we aren't her family. That she feels closer to Clark than she does us. When she was under the influence of Red-K she said we had never been sisters and without her I am nothing. So maybe my lashing out was away to throw her away before she could throw me away."

"How about you leave the psychoanalysing to the professionals?" Kelly suggested. "You are her hero. You mean everything to her and that is why she went. When she was in that VR world she saw you lose everything and then pay the ultimate price because of her. She is terrified of losing you. She doesn't want to cost you anything more than she already has."

"What if she doesn't come back?"

"She'll come back."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. She'll come back because she is your sister." Kelly said as there was a knock on the door. "Are you expecting someone?" Kelly asked.

"No." Alex said reaching for her gun before muttering. "I'm never going to get used to not having it." Before opening the door.

"Colonel Haley?" Alex asked surprised by the visitor.

"You know who I am?" The Colonel asked confused.

"Yes." Alex said remembering Haley wouldn't have her memories of their previous time together. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. May I come in?"

"Of course." Alex said.

"I'll give you some space." Kelly said leaving the apartment.

"As you are no doubt aware Lex Luthor has been indicted. All of his assets have been frozen, which has raised a few interesting questions about the future of the DEO. The President believes that the DEO is vital for national security. However, having it in private hands is obviously not a good idea. So the DEO is being, well disbanded."

"You just said it was vital." Alex pointed out.

"Indeed, so a new government agency is being set up. The new DEO. Also called the DEO-"

"To save on stationery costs?" Alex asked.

"No one could think of a better name." Haley said glaring at Alex. "Anyway the new DEO, a government agency, is being set up."

"Why are you telling me?" Alex asked.

"You successfully ran the DEO and when you doubted Luthor you stepped aside and investigated from outside. Through out it all you kept true to the ideals of the DEO. So we would like you back as Director. It won't be easy. At the moment you have no team. But you do have a healthy budget and a clear remit."

"You want me to be the Director?" Alex asked.

"Yes."

"And you'd be providing oversight?"

"Well, you'd have to submit reports every month to an oversight committee, but that would be no different to any other government agency."

"If I am building a team I need to know how deep Lex's tentacles reached." Alex said.

"If that is your not so subtle way of saying you want to dedicate resources to finding Lex Luthor's people you have the President's approval. As long as you keep the DEO functioning as it should."


	26. Chapter 26

\- Four weeks later -

As Kelly made herself a cup of coffee she heard a knock at the door. Not expecting anyone she cautiously moved to the door and peered through the peep hole. When she saw who was on the other side she threw the door open.

"Kara? You're back!" Kelly exclaimed before hugging her friend.

"Yes." Kara smiled into the hug.

"How are you?" Kelly asked pulling away.

"Getting there. Um, is Alex here?"

"No, she should be back soon. Do you want to come in?"

"Thanks." Kara nodded entering Alex's apartment.

"You okay?" Kelly asked, noticing Kara hesitate slightly.

"Yeah. I just realised it has been months since I was last here. It doesn't seem real. And that still causes issues."

"I promise you this is real." Kelly said squeezing Kara's shoulder.

Nodding, Kara more confidently stepped into the apartment before asking. "How is she?"

"She's missed you, a lot."

"I missed her too." Kara said.

"So what did you do on Argo? I mean is it like Earth?" Kelly asked.

"No. I mean yes. Kind of. Before Krypton died it was amazing, like a future city in the sci-fi movies. But that desire for technology was what cost Krypton, what destroyed it. Very little of the city I remember survived the explosions. Now there are remnants of the buildings I remember but surrounded by countryside. So I guess it is a lot more like Earth now. But still not Earth."

"And the people?"

"All really kind. All trying to help me re-find my Kryptonian roots."

"Did it help?" Kelly asked.

"According to Jal-Or by reconnecting with my past I can find my future."

"I sense a but."

"I had forgotten a lot of the Kryptonian religious rites and meanings. And I did a lot of reading of the scriptures and felt connected with Krypton in ways I haven't for years."

"Still sensing a but." Kelly said.

"I realised that as connected as I felt with Krypton at that point, I felt a stronger connection with Earth, with Alex and J'onn and Eliza, than I did with my mom and Argo."

"Is that that surprising? I mean you have spent more years on Earth than you did on Krypton."

"I know. But I spent all that time telling myself that I wasn't human and didn't really belong here."

"Well like Alex, you are incredibly stubborn." Kelly pointed out. "But I think Jal-Or was right. Reconnecting with your past did show you your future. I just think the answer wasn't what you were expecting."

"Maybe." Kara said.

"But I for one am happy you came back and I know Alex will be ecstatic to see you."

"Thanks." Kara smiled.

"How did your mom take it?"

"I think she may have been expecting it. I mean last time I went, it wasn't that I didn't like it exactly. But I didn't feel like it was home anymore. When the Worldkiller threat came back it was the perfect excuse to come back here. When my mom came to help and saw what I did here she understood why I had to stay." Kara said.

"But this time you weren't forced to come back and you aren't Supergirl right now so saying goodbye was harder?" Kelly guessed.

"Yes. I mean my mom knows I have family here. But this time it was clear I was choosing to return to Earth for me. Not for anyone else. I know she she understands, but I still feel guilty." Kara explained.

"I get that. Mom still plays the guilt card on me for moving to National City." Kelly smiled. "Before I forget James sent something over." Kelly said looking in one of the drawers before handing Kara a small parcel.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. He just said he wanted me to pass it on." Kelly said as Kara started to open the parcel.

"How is he getting on?"

"He said he had a feeling of purpose and belonging again. But he also admitted that he needed to be more Cat like." Kelly explained as Kara pulled a small frame out of the box. Before she flipped it over she read the note.

"Remember, it's not the powers that makes you a hero. It is your heart that guides us."

Confused Kara turned the frame over and saw a picture of her talking down an armed robber in a connivence store.

Seeing Kelly's confused expression Kara explained. "A few years ago I had lost my powers, so I was as vulnerable as any human. I hated every second of it. It also coincided with the National City Earthquake and I broke my arm. But during the fallout, James was trying to make me feel better when we kind of came across an armed robbery. So I went in as Supergirl and managed to talk the gunman down."

"Even though you didn't have powers?" Kelly asked.

"Fortunately, he didn't know." Kara said.

"Something tells me that wouldn't have mattered." Kelly said.

"Maybe." Kara said. "But can you do me a favour and not mention that story to Alex? If she finds out she'll lose it."

"Of course." Kelly smiled.

"Thanks." Kara said. "And thank you for looking after Alex." She added just as the door opened.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate paperwork?" Alex said as she entered her apartment. "I am so hiring a P- Kara?"

"Alex!" Kara greeted before tightly hugging her sister. "I've missed you."

"Me too." Alex said clinging to her.

"I'll go buy some dinner." Kelly said wanting to give them space.

"When did you get back? How did you get back? The DEO portal isn't working."

"They've developed some small shuttles on Argo. Not as fast as the portal, but they do what they need to."

"Did your mom come with you?"

"No. Just me."

"As in, only you in the shuttle?"

"Yes."

"Are you okay?" Alex asked frowning.

"I mean the first day was a little hard. Actually the first ten minutes was hard. I nearly turned back. But I kept going."

"I'm glad you did." Alex said hugging her again. "I've missed you so much." Finally she pulled away and asked. "Are you staying?"

"For dinner?"

"I meant permanently you dufus."

"I know. And yes. This is my home."

"You sure?" Alex asked.

"I'm sure. I mean I still don't know exactly what I want to do, or if I have a job, but home is here. Family is here."

"Always." Alex said hugging her.

-00-

"I heard you were back." Kate said as she joined Kara on the Gotham rooftop.

"Hey." Kara smiled.

"So what brings you out to Gotham?"

"I wanted to thank you. For everything."

"You don't need to thank me." Kate said. "Like you said, we're friends. You do owe me a slice of that pie you are always talking about though."

"I'll bring some with me next time." Kara smiled.

"I'm glad you're back, but to be honest I'm a little surprised." Kate said.

"My family is here." Kara said.

"And Supergirl?"

"You were right, the world can do just fine without me." Kara said.

"That's not exactly what I meant." Kate replied.

"Why? It's true. What I discovered though is helping people is part of who I am. I can't just turn it off."

"So you're coming back?" Kate asked.

"I am."

"Good, because if you gave up Lex wins, and I really don't like him." Kate replied.

"What's happening with Lex?" Kara asked.

"Alex didn't tell you?"

"She did. I just think she might cover up aspects of the story to protect me."

"That is because she is your big sister." Kate pointed out.

"I know and I love her for it. But I want to know the truth."

"He is in a maximum security prison. He has had three failed prison attempts. Fortunately your cousin has been providing the authorities with details over how he escaped before the whole crisis thing. So for now Lex is all locked away."

"Has there been any fallout from the emails?"

"No." Kate said. "I think it gave everyone named celebrity status for a while and then it all went back to normal."

"Is Lena still here?"

"No. She left a couple of weeks ago. Charges have been dropped, but the world still assumes she is guilty so she is keeping a low profile. But if you are looking for her she is back in National City."

"Thanks." Kara said.

"Out of interest, how do you return as Supergirl?"

"I haven't figured that part out yet. I'll know when the time is right though."

-00-

As Lena walked along the street, her face covered as much as possible, she tried to avoid everyone. But it didn't take long before people started to recognise her and the whispers turned to pointing before the snide comments started.

This time though the comments were interrupted by someone shouting. "Murderer!"

Turning Lena saw a man across the park. As if in slow motion she saw the gun and could almost feel the bullet rushing through the wind. Instinctively she shut her eyes and waited. But she never felt the pain.

Opening her eyes she looked up to see Supergirl in front of her, acting as her own personal shield.

Seeing who he had hit the shooter immediately dropped his gun and stared in disbelief.

As the people, who had dropped tot he ground in fear, got to their feet, they looked at Supergirl, questioning if she was really there. But as shock wore of the phones came out and people started recording. Taking the opportunity Supergirl said.

"Lena Luthor is innocent. Lex Luthor was the one who took me and tried to kill me. But he failed. If you try to murder innocent people you are no better than he is."

She turned and looked at Lena.

"Are you okay?"

Still shocked Lena nodded just as woman shouted. "Jen no."

Turning back Supergirl saw a small girl, no older than five run towards her. Before she could do anything the girl was stood before her, arms raised.

Lifting her up Supergirl said. "I think your mom wants you back."

As the mother approached, Supergirl handed the kid back to the mother who began apologising. Smiling Supergirl turned once more, grabbed hold of Lena and flew her to her apartment.

"Are you sure you are okay." Kara asked as she set them down on the balcony.

"I might need a drink or five. But yes." Lena said heading straight to her kitchen. As she poured the glass she said. "Thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome. Hopefully now you can live in peace." Kara said. "I know I hurt you, but that was never my intention. And I know right now you don't like me. But I really hope that one day we can be friends again."

"I came to National City to start a new life and correct the wrongs of my family. I knew it was best to do that by myself. But I let you worm your way in to my life, only to have you lie to me and betray me in the same way my family had. You proved that I was right all along. I work best when I work alone." Lena said as she poured herself another drink. "We're not friends. We were never friends. I may not have had many friends, but even I know you don't betray friends. I saved you not out of friendship but because it was the right thing to do and it was the only way to clear my name."

"I understand." Supergirl said sadly, turning to the window.

"But that doesn't mean I don't want to try the friendship thing." Lena said.

-00-

"You may want to see this." Kelly called from the couch.

"What is it?" Alex asked moving over.

"Kara's gone public."

"She's what?" Alex asked joining Kelly on the couch where the TV showed Supergirl holding a child in the park.

"How? Why?" Alex asked.

"Someone tried to kill Lena. Kara stopped them." Kelly summarised as Alex read the headline.

"You okay with this?" Kelly asked.

"It's Kara's decision."

"I know. But that doesn't mean you don't have an opinion." Kelly pointed out.

"The whole world has seen she can be hurt. I mean everyone thought she was dead. Even though that video was a fake, people believed it. If people believe she can be hurt I'm scared they will try to hurt her. I don't want her to be a target. But at the same time helping people is what she does." Alex said. "Plus I'll be her boss so I can keep an eye on her." She said as there was a knock on the door.

Guessing it was Kara Alex moved tot he door, checking the peephole before opening it.

"Before you get mad, I had a really good reason." Kara said entering the apartment carrying boxes of food.

"I'm not mad. But I'll take the apology food." Alex said taking some of the boxes of Kara.

"It wasn't actually apology food. But sure." Kara replied before she saw Kelly picking up her coat.

"Where are you going?" Kara asked.

"Just out. You two need some time."

"Which we can get later." Kara said. "Please stay."

"You sure?"

"Of course." Kara said before handing Kelly a box. "Besides I got these just for you."

"What is it?" Kelly asked.

"Non-blueberry muffins."

"Thank you." Kelly said as she sat back down.

"Plus I know that you have good taste in movies and will back my decision to watch The Goonies."

"Obviously." Kelly agreed as Alex rolled her eyes. "Although I am pretty sure Alex is going to let you choose for the next month."

"Don't tell her that?" Alex grumbled out as she sat next to Kelly.

Grinning Kara sat on Alex's side before they all started to eat and watch movies.

-00-

Four hours later Kara noticed Kelly had fallen to sleep and said.

"I should go."

"No chance." Alex said pulling her into her side. "You can stay here tonight and we can finish Labyrinth."

"Kelly's already asleep." Kara pointed out.

"And she'll feel really bad if you left because she is a lightweight." Alex countered. "Although she may appreciate not lying like that all night."

Nodding Kara used her strength and speed to effortlessly and quickly carry Kelly to the bed before returning to the couch.

"I've missed you." Alex said pulling her in for a hug.

"Missed you too." Kara agreed.

"So you are happy you came back?"

"Yes. This is my home." Kara replied. "You are my family. And I know I'm not over what happened. Maybe I never will be. But I do know you give my the strength to fight whatever comes next."

"Always." Alex said squeezing her tightly.

**The End**


End file.
